Naruto Jadi Anak SMP
by Ashoudan Zimmer
Summary: NARUTO Nak SMP IS BACK Minna! Aku apdet langsung dua chapter! Di review dua-duanya yah!
1. Aku Anak Sekolah, bukan 1 SMA

Ratings: Euh… T aja…

Summary: Gimana ya kalo Naruto menjalani hidup sebagai anak SMP? Wah, pasti seru!! Baca, ya?? Gak baca? Gw bilangin Yondy, nih… huahuahua…

Disclaimer (pendangkalan, eh, penyangkalan): I Did Not own Naruto, all of it's characters and true story are belongs to Masashi-sensei. Well, except the OC and the fanfic story…

A/N Alerts: Kisah nyata dari kehidupan sehari-hari gue, jadi… ceritanya agak aneh!

Pesan dan Kesan: Met Ultah bwat anybody yang ultah hari ini!! (Yang ultah hari ini harus review setelah baca ceritanya… -akal licik 101 bwat ngedapetin review, yeah!!!-)

**Chapter ONE**

**Aku Anak sekolah, bukan 1 SMA**

Pagi hari, Naruto udah sibuk berlarian dari Jalan Sudirman sampe gerbang sekolah menengah pertama 'Akhirnya Bisa Lulus Juga' (WTH???! Judul ato jadul???). Gerbang hampir aja dikit lagi ditutup, kalo aja Naruto tadi gak salto…

Dari gerbang, Naruto langsung ngeloyor ke kelas 2-I. Ketika sampai di depan Pintu, Naruto mau masuk gak jadi, soalnya ternyata udah ada guru super ngiller bin galakz namanya Ibu Zaleha. _"Buseeeet…Seumur hidup gue benci pelajaran matematika..!!!!!!!!"_, batin Naruto. Gak ada cara lain, akhirnya Naruto masuk ke kelas pas si Ibu lagi ngejelasin rumus-rumus super ribet (A/N: Ini fakta, Guru matematika gue kalo ngejelasin pelajaran, gak pernah ngeliat ke wajah murid-muridnya, pasti ngehadap ke papan tulis sambil nulis rumus-rumus ribet, mengoceh gak jelas, kadang-kadang kambuh, de el el). Naruto pun langsung duduk di bangku kedua dari depan.

"Telat lu, kemana aja baka?" bisik Sasuke yang merupakan teman sebangkunya, tak lupa ia menambahkan kata-kata 'manis' di akhir kalimat.

"Sorry, gue kesiangan ney, adek gue ngajak berantem dulu tadi pagi…" jawab Naruto.

Setelah sang guru sudah lama mengoceh –yang membuat Naruto hampir ngorok-, akhirnya berpaling pada murid-muridnya dan bertanya, "Dapat dimengerti?"

"Mengerti…(padahal gak ngerti)" jawab murid-murid.

_Teeeet… teeeet… _(A/N: suara bel sekolah nulisnya gini 'kan?)

"Ya sudah, pelajaran ibu sudah selesai, kita bertemu lagi hari Jum'at dan kemudian ulangan…" lanjut sang guru sok tau itu.

"Ya, bu…" Jawab anak-anak (daripada diamarahin? –itu fakta-). Guru itu pun berlalu lintas menuju kelas lain, kelas 2-H.

"Temme!!!!!! KUSO!!!!!!!!!! Dasar guru sialan!!!!!!!" Seru Naruto.

"Huss, orangnya masih di deket sini tauk!" ujar Sasuke.

"But, nyang diomongin si dobe ntu bener!!" seru Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia duduk sebangku dengan Hinata letaknya persis di depan bangku Sasuke dan Naruto.

"You're right, troublesome banget gak sih?" seru Shikamaru. Letak bangkunya jauh dari mereka sih, tapi suka banget jalan-jalan pas lagi gak ada guru.

"Hhh… apa boleh buat, waktu 'ntu kita udah ngadain acara protes segala 'kan, ke BK? Tapi kita hanya di kacang mahalin!" Gumam Sasuke mengeluh.

Tak lama kemudian KM kelas kita, Shino, mengumumkan bahwa Guru pelajaran selanjutnya tidak akan hadir, karena… ya… katanya sih, pantatnya kesenggol becak tadi pagi di pasar…

"WHOOO! Akhirnya!! Gak ada guru juga!! Event sekali seumur hidup!!" Seru Naruto, lagi.

"Gak gitu amat kalee…" timpal Sakura.

"Ng? Betewe, Hinata-chan kemana? Hari ini gak masuk, ya?" tanya Naruto. Dasar goblok, Hinata gak ada dari tadi nyadarnya baru sekarang???

"Loh? Hinata kan hari ini sakit," timpal Tenten tiba-tiba.

"Ya, tadi pagi dia sms ke gue, katanya sakit demam" lanjut Sakura.

"Hooo…" ujar Naruto. "Eh, Shikamaru, bawa MP4 kagak? Gua pinjam dong!"

"Ada tuh, ambil aja di kolong bangku gue," jawab Shikamaru. Naruto tak tanggung-tanggung langsung mengambil MP4 Shikamaru di kolong bangkunya.

"Doyan amat sih lu, Nar, ngederin musik?" timpal Sasuke.

"Ye… namanya juga hobi…"

"Eh, Nar, bawa komik BLEACH gak??" Tanya Sasuke. (A/N: Sorry, bagi yg gak suka BLEACH, tapi de facto-nya… GUE SUKA BANGET BLEACH!!!!!!! Anime Naruto, Gundam SEED, and Bleach 'ntu lagi terkenal-terkenalnya di sekolah gue!!!!)

"Ada, nih. Makan tuh sekalian! Gw udah puas bacanya!!!" seru Naruto sambil mengeluarkan komik BLEACH vol. 30. Payah lu, Nar. Masa beli komik bajakan? (Padahal authornya juga kadang-kadang beli… eh, sering denk…)

"Buseet… ini buku loe beli? atau loe nemu di tengah jalan? Ampe rusak gini, loe bacanya sambil guling-guling apa???" timpal Sasuke kaget.

"Yeee… seru tuh ceritanya. Cerita seru mana rame kalo dibaca sekali…!!!!!!!!" Sasuke yang sweatdrop, langsung ngebaca komik itu dengan penuh nafsu…

-Istirahat…-

Di tempat sepi, seperti biasa orang-orang itu berkumpul di kantin sambil jajan dan bergosip yang gak penting…

"Wuoyy!!" seru Naruto. "Hinata-chan hari ini kan gak masuk, gimana kalo kita jenguk aja!?"

"Hmm… boleh juga sih, tapi gw gak tau rumahnya dimana…" Timpal Sakura. "Masalahnya, dia belum pernah ngajak siapapun ke rumahnya…"

Naruto yang lagi makan mie goreng pun bingung, "Ng? 'Fehati gak hada 'fada nyang tau 'umahnya hia hong!"

"Kamu kalo ngomong makanan di mulut abisin dulu, ampe gak jelas gitu…" Sabda Kiba.

"Slurrrppp…" Naruto pun menghabiskan mienya dalam sekejap, dan menghela napasnya. "Hhh… gw bilang, BERARTI GAK ADA YANG TAU RUMAH DIA DONG!!!!"

-gempa sesaat-

"Buseet, TOA berjalan…" Lanjut Kiba.

"Berisik, baka!!" Seru Sasuke sambil menutup telinganya.

"Tenang aja, aku tau kok rumahnya dia…" kata seseorang di belakang Naruto. Yang lain pun langsung mengalihkan pandang menuju seseorang itu. "Hehehe…" Orang tersebut langsung mengeluarkan pose nice guy!

"Beneran ente tau???" tanya Sasuke penasaran. "Lee?"

"Tahu kok!!"

"Tau dari mana??" timpal Sakura mengetes IQ nya (karena kadang-kadang gak bener gitchu).

"Yee… orang rumahnya sebelah rumah aku! Ya jelaslah gw tau!!!" Teriak Lee.

"Hah…?" yang lain pun pada bengong mendengar pernyataannya, dengan memasang wajah tak berkualitas. Lalu serentak, "KENAPA GAK BILANG DARI TADI?!"

-Gempa diiringi tsunami… dan sekalian diplototin Bapak Kepala Sekolah, Yondy..-

"Hei, ada apa ini-ada apa ini??!!!" Tanya KepSek kita, Yondy.

"Eh, bokap-" Naruto akan memanggil babenya tapi nggak jadi, soalnya mulutnya dibekep sama Yondy. "Begini, Pak… err, Kepala sekolah. Kita mau negejenguk temen, pak."

"Hoo… yo wes, ojo seru-seru… (Ya sudah, jangan rame-rame)" Sabda Pak Yondy kemudian berlalu menuju ruang guru.

_Gw lupa… di sekolah kan kudu manggil bokap bapak, gw benci hal berbau formal… _batin Naruto.

"Ya udah, Gimana kalo kita ke rumahnya pulang sekolah?" tanya Shino dengan kalemnya.

Bersumbang… eh, Bersambung denk…

Author (zimshuver4ever) as TokekmaTI

TokekmaTI: Nah, mulai sekarang gw pake talk show ah…

Naruto: Huu!!!!! Gak bener tuh bikin ceritanya!!! Sejak kapan babe gw jadi orang jawa, hah??

TokekmaTI: Rahasia perusahaan…

Yondy: Huaaa!!! Gak bener!! Masa' gw jadi KEPSEK?! Kan harusnya Tsunade!!

Tsunade: - tau-tau muncul - Hoo… kalo gw perannya nanti, chapter two..

Yondy: Emang loe jadi apa?

Tsunade: Rahasia perusahaan…

TokekmaTI: Nah, minna, anyway, R&R ya!!! Gw tunggu!! -Membungkuk…-

Yondy: Tunggu… GW GAK MAU JADI ORANG JAWA!!! MAU JADI ORANG JEPANG AJA!!!

TokekmaTI: Sabarlah nak… nasib telah menentukan, nasibmu adalah AKU!! Hohohohohohohohohohoho!!!!!!!!!

Yondy: -evil glare- Kau…

TokekmaTI: Ap…?

Yondy: RASENGAN!!!!!!!

TokekmaTI: GYAAAA!!!!!!! TOLONG!!!!

Naruto: Gak ngerti masalahnya… ikutan ah… RASENGAN!!!!!

TokekmaTI: GYAAAAAAA!!!! #$&#!!!! NAPE LOE JADI IKUT-IKUTAN??!!!! Gw juga punya jurus… Rasakan ini, FUUTON: RASHENSURIKEN!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: WUOYY!!! ITU JURUS PUNYA GW!! GYAAAAAA…!!!

TokekmaTI: Huehuehuehuehue…

Tsunade: Nah, semuanya… sementara panggung sudah retak, hancur, dan tak berbentuk, mari kita akhiri saja. Nantikan chapter selanjutnya, dan jangan lupa Review, yaaa!! –senyum mempesona-

Neji: Kok gw belum muncul yah?

Tenten: Tauk nih, gw juga baru muncul sebentar banget…

PESAN PENTING: JANGANLAH ENGKAU SEKALI-KALI MELUPAKAN DAKU YANG LUCU INI, DAN MOHONLAH ANDA SEKALIAN UNTUK REVIEW…

Background music:

Balonku ada lima…

Rupa-rupa warnanya…

Hijau, Kuning, kelabu, merah muda dan biru…

Jadul… kenapa jadi lagu GINIAN???


	2. Rumah Hinata

Disclaimer: (cape' de...) Did not own Naruto... puas???

ALERT: PERHATIAN!!! Akan ada kuis di akhir cerita!! Serius looohhhh!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter TWO**

**Rumah Hinata**

"Ya udah, Gimana kalo kita ke rumahnya pulang sekolah?" tanya Shino dengan kalemnya.

"Wah, ide bagus tuh!" seru Naruto.

"Kalo gitu, kayaknya gak mungkin semuanya bakal ikut gw, siapa yang bisa ikut?" tanya Shino dengan wajah meyakinkan, amin...

-Di Rumah Hinata-

Akhirnya, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shino, dan Lee pergi ke rumah Hinata. Loh? Kenapa tau-tau jadi mereka yang ikut? Soalnya anak-anak merespon..

Shikamaru: Ogah, ah...

Choji: Pulang sekolah mau langsung ke Restaurant!!

Tenten: Huh... aku ada latian Tari balet (lha?)...

Kankuro: Males, perut gw lagi mules...

Temari: Ada kencan...

Kiba: Salam aja bwat Hinata-chan, aku mau main PS 2!!

Ino: Belum ke salon..

Nah, begitulah segelintir komentar yang mereka lontarkan pada Shino. Shino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, maklum, semalem habis dugem... (gak nyambung).

Back to da story..

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di rumah Hinata seketika (naek apa? Kok cepet banget???). Lee pun langsung menunjukan rumah Hinata di sebuah komplek. Walaupun punya narasumber yang SULIT dipercaya (Lee), tapi tetep aja nyasar sampe 10 km.

"Gile loe??? Beneran ini rumah Hinata-chan?! Buseet... gedongan!" Seru Naruto. Dasar ndeso, kayak gak pernah liat rumah gedongan.

Lee pun hanya mengangguk. "Ya, tak salah lagi..." jawabnya.

"Aku bunyi'in belnya, ya..." tawar Sasuke. Ia pun menekan tombol bel.

_Ting nong... ting nong..._

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda dengan model mata yang sama seperti Hinata menyambut mereka dengan nada monotone, "Ya? sapa?" tanyanya sambil membuka pintu.

"Um... kami teman-temannya Hinata. Kami ingin menjenguknya..." sahut Sakura. "Anda... Neji, ya?"

"Darimana kamu tahu?" tanyanya balik.

"Well, Hinata sering cerita..." lanjut Sakura. Neji pun heran, akhirnya ia mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan kemudian mengantar mereka sampai di kamar Hinata. Hinata sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan tertidur.

"Sshhh... Jangan ribut. Kalian jangan membangunkannya, ia baru saja minum obat," kata Neji. Biasa... orang kaya(k monyet), biasanya tutur kata dan kosakatanya kabangetan sopannya.

Kemudian Neji meninggalkan mereka di kamar Hinata.

Hening...

Hening...

Mengheningkan cipta, dimulai...

Naruto dan yang lain hanya melihat sekeliling, kamar cewek, pastinya rapih. Naruto yang bosan, akhirnya memalingkan pandangannya pada cewek yang tidur di atas kasurnya dengan tenang. Ia mendekati Hinata, dan duduk di atas kasurnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata.

10 cm...

8 cm...

6 cm...

5 cm...

3 cm...

OMG... What just the –piip- he want to do???

Sasuke, Sakura, Shino dan Lee langsung tercengang ngeliat Naruto. _"Naruto!!! Loe mo ngapain???!!!!" _Teriak mereka dalam hati. Mereka langsung masang ekspresi wajah tak berbobot, alias HokCai (bolohok sembari ngacai)...

Doki... doki...

Doki... doki...

GULP! Yang lain langsung nelen ludah karena wajah Naruto udah makin deket ama wajah Hinata.

1 cm...

Naruto berhenti mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Dan berkata, "Oy, jangan pura-pura tidur terus!!! Bangun!!" serunya.

"Hah?" wajah yang laen tambah HokCai...

Hinata membuka matanya. "Naruto-kun, kok kamu tau aku pura-pura tidur?"

"Hehehe..." tawanya.

"Apaan nih?! Kagak ngerti!!" teriak Lee.

"Loe gak nyadar apa??" tanya Naruto trying-all-act-cool.

"..." Kata Shino. Shino! kamu gak usah pake dialog!! Nyape'in authornya aja!!

"Maksud?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Hinata itu dari tadi pura-pura tidur!!" seru Naruto.

Bersambung...

A/N: Hyaaaa...!!!!!!!!!! Sorry ya!! Chapter 2 nya dikit!!! Kemaren dimarahin kakak soalnya dah maen internet ampe 3 hari... buseett... On the next chapter, I'm promise, it'll be more long story... truly sorry!! Honto ni gomen nasai!!!!!!!!

**Talkshow**

**TokekmaTI: **Hyaa... mumpung ada ide, gw bikin talkshow ah...

**Naruto:** Bilang aja pengen nampang gitchu...

**TokekmaTI: **Salah... gw bukan pengen nampang... tapi, GW INGIN MEMPAMERKAN TAMPANG KOEW YANG LUCOEW INI!! HYAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Naruto: **-sweatdropped- _Lame kidding_...

**Sakura: **Lu mah kayaknya kagak ada bakat jadi author... –nendang author, dikit... lagi, authornya mati... -

**TokekmaTI: **TIDAAAKKKK!!!! Terkena dampak tenaga kuda 1004...!!!!!!! GYAAAA!!!

**Naruto: **Bikin NaruHina donk!! Huahuahuahua!!!! –menggoncang2kan daku yang tak berdaya-

**Sasuke: **Hn... kenapa gw gak dapet peran penting, sih. Kau... JAHANAM!!! –merengek seperti anak kecil gak dapet permen 5 biji-

**Sakura: **Kyaaa!!!! Sasuke-kun!!

**Hinata: **Udah... daripada ribet, kita bacain aja reviewnya... untuk...

**Naruto: **HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (rumahku, rumah tetangga, P. Jawa, dan seluruh dunia terguncang, rumah kamu kena gak?) HINATA-CHAN!!!!! -_hugs_-

**Hinata:** Na...Naruto-kun... -_fainted_-

**Naruto:** Asyiik... Hinata-chan pingsan! gw apain ya??? –ngeres-

**Neji&Kiba:** NO!!! Jangan apa-apain dia!!!!

**TokekmaTI: **Huh.. dasar... gw minta tolong, malah diantepin... Kalo gitu gw yang bacain ndiri aja reviewnya... tuk **SKManiac-LuvHao-sama**... Dobe kalo gak salah artinya bego, teme artinya bajingan –piip-(yah, sensornya telat). Swt? Yang mana??? Subhana Wataala bukan??? And Untuk...

So'und eppek: BHUUUAAAAG!!

**Sakura:** Ehem, karena TokekmaTI telah saya buat _fainted_ (karena dihajar pake palu bertuliskan... 5000 ton?), saya akan menggantikannya sementara...

Untuk **Namikaze Arika**, Hm... Yondy orang Jawa, ya... Tauk nih, idenya TokekmaTi...

**Yondy:** Iya ni... huuuuaaaa! Imejku sebagai orang keren rusaakk!!

**Sakura:** Loe punya imej? Kapan bikinnya? _Huh, don't make me laugh..._

**Yondy:** HEAAA!! Rasengan!!!

**Sakura:** Kawarimi no Jutsu!! Yeee... gak kena... ehem, gw lanjutin..

Untuk **Inuzuka Ryoushin**, Ente penggemar Kiba, ya? Jangan punya gila yang sama dengan Kiba, ya!

**Kiba:** Lo ngeledek gw ya?! GATSUUGA!!!!!!!

**Sakura:** KYAAAAA!!! AMPUN PAAAKKK!!!!!!!!

**TokekmaTI:** -telah bangun dari mimpi- Yah, sementara mereka dalam pertarungan, gw lanjuuuutt...!!

Untuk **EnMA-chan**, Kyaaa!!! Akhirnya!! Idolaku muncul juga!! Tapi kokz komentarnya dikit banget..TT –nangis guling2-, anyway... thank you so much!!!

**Naruto:** Loe penggemar beratnya?

**TokekmaTI:** YUPZ!!! Selanjutnya...

**Naruto:** STOP!! Bentar!

**TokekmaTI:** Apaan?

**Naruto:** Liat di belakang loe ada apa?! –trik lama-

**TokekmaTI:** gak... gak ada ape-ape...

**Naruto:** Itu!! Ichigo Kurosaki lewaaat!!!

**TokekmaTI**: Moana? Moana???!!

So'und eppek: BLEUTAAK!! -pingsan lagi...-

**Naruto:** Nah, gitu kek... gantian napa? Selanjutnya untuk **Toya-chan Males Log-In**,

Uhhh... udah jelas donk!! Di cerita ini gw KECE!! Playboy? Kagak sih... GW SETIA AMA HINATA-CHAN!!! HEEAAAA!!! Ehem, kelas? Buset... bentar, gw kan 14 tahun (Naruto Shippuden), so... kira-kira kelas 2 SMP deh...!!

**TokekmaTI:** -tiba2 melek- Wah?! Sama ama gw donk!! Uh... Asyik... gw satu umur ama loe!!

**Naruto:** TIDAAAK!!!!!!!!!!! TUHAN!!! JANGAN BIARKAN AKU MENERIMA KEADAAN INI!!! –sok dramatis, Naruto pun kejar2an dengan gw-

**Sasuke:** Ehem, mumpung gak ada sapa-sapa... gw lanjutin, untuk **AkaiSoranotsuki**, waw! Keren... thanks pujiannya (pake 100 thumbs up lagi, aneh-aneh aja...). Tapi, TokekmaTI masih kejar-kejaran tuh!!

**Kiba:** Hoy, Hinata-chan! Jangan mati!!! Aku belum nikah ama kamu!!!

**Hinata:** -bangun- Kamu mau nikah ama aku???

**Kiba:** Iya!! Kamu mau kan???

**Hinata:** -_faint, again_-

**Naruto:** -selesai kejar2an- TUH KAN!!! GARA2 LOE SIH!! HINATA-CHAN PINGSAN LAGI!!!

**Kiba:** HAH?! HINATA-CHAN TUH PINGSAN BUKAN GARA2 GW!! DIA TAKUT LIAT TAMPANG LOE YANG SEREM!!!

**Naruto:** APA?!! Kagebunshin no jutsu... NARUTO RENDAN!!! (kelamaan kalo pake u-zu-ma-ki...)

**Kiba:** GYAAAAA!!!!

So'und eppek: Bulp...bulp...

**TokekmaTI:** Wah!! Naruto udah berekor tuh!!! Ngacir yuuu..!!!!!! Eh, Lupa... untuk all of you, don't forget to R&R, ya!!! I'll waiting for you! Soo ja!!

**Sasuke:** Yah, TokekmaTI-chan ngeleyer... ikutan ah!!

A/N: Hyaaa!!! Thanks for your review... padahal gw pikir ini cerita ancuur banget..

Keep Review yaaa!!! –senyum menyilaukan-

PESAN PENTING: TEH BOTOL SATU, NASI GORENG DUA, AYAM GORENG 3, PERMEN 4 BIJI, RAMEN SATU TOKO, DAN errr... REVIEW YANG BANYAK...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Background music:

Sora wo mi agereba

Hoshitachi ga hora matataiteru

Konohoshi no hitotachi mitai ni

Samazamana hikari wo hanatte

Sononaka de boku mo...

(Home Made – Nagareboshi Shooting star)

Tumben lagunya BENER!!

Mulai sekarang, gw mau pake kuis yang diambil dari fanfic gw. Ini dia kuisnya:

KUIS NO.1: Sebagai apakah Neji dalam cerita ini?

Ayo cantumkan jawabannya pada review, yang jawabannya bener boleh ngerequest tentang cerita apa aja dari gw. Bahkan loe bisa cantumin diri sendiri dalam cerita, pokoknya mau cerita model apapun aku terima, asal... jawabannya bener. Nanti gw umumin siapa aja pemenangnya pada talkshow chapter selanjutnya.

Format Review,

Jawaban:

Request ceritanya kayak, gini:

Gw Tunggu ya!!!! R&R please!!!


	3. Kenyataan yang Sesungguhnya

**Disclaimer:** Maksa…?? –ngacak2 barang…- MAKAN TUH KERTAS!!!!!!!!!!

**A/N:** Duh… sorry yach… aqyu telaaat update-nya…(Serangan mental: stadium LOW)

Aqyu bingung dey… lagi banyak kerjaan and PR… numpyuuuk!!! (serangan mental: stadium MEDIUM) Gimana ney?!!! Ada nyang mo bantuin…?? (Serangan mental: stadium HIGH) –dikejar petugas RSJDPTT (Rumah sakit Jiwa di'bangun'in prasmanan terus terang –lha? Ngaco…)) Pergiy duluy… deyy…!!!!!!! (Serangan mental: stadium 'meledakkan diri sendiri') _DUARRRRGHHH!!!!_

Ngaco…

**CHAPTER 03**

**Kenyataan yang Sesungguhnya**

"Hinata itu dari tadi pura-pura tidur!!" seru Naruto.

"Baka!!! Gw juga tau!! Tapi kenapa???" tanya Sasuke pake TOA.

"Jelaskan Naruto!!!" Seru Sakura pake TOA 2x lipat lebih gede dari Sasuke.

"Um… kayaknya aku aja deh yang ngejelasin…" Kata Hinata yang terpaksa angkat bicara karena dia udah gak tahan liat Naruto yang disiksa mereka berdua.

"Tadi itu adalah Neji, dia adalah dokter pribadiku sekaligus sepupuku. Aku sengaja berpura-pura tidur agar… dia tidak cerewet lagi," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Cerewet bagaimana maksudmu?" tanya Lee. Biasa… orang telmi pasti loadingnya lama…

"Duh… masa' gitu aja gak ngerti??? Neji itu kakak sepupu yang super… complex banget…" kata Naruto sambil mengecilkan suaranya dengan setengah berbisik pada kata 'complex'.

"Oh…" kata anak-anak yang lain, kecuali Shino. Tuh kan, Shino! Kamu gak usah ada di script!!!

"Kenapa Neji complex ama kamu?" tanya Shino. Yah, tau mau dikeluarin dari script… baru deh tuh anak ngomong, entar kalo ngomong gak usah pake mulut… -keluh kesah sang author…-

"Aku juga gak tau pasti, tapi kalau kata ibu tiriku, 5 tahun yang lalu adiknya meninggal dalam kecelakaan maut di jalan raya. Dan katanya, aku ini mirip dengan adiknya yang meninggal tersebut." Kata Hinata.

"Oh, iya. Kau pernah menceritakan padaku…" lanjut Sakura dengan nada ragu.

Knock…knock…

"Permisi… Hinata sayang, kau sudah bangun?" dari luar kedengaran suara seorang wanita.

"Ah? Ya, bu!!" kata Hinata. Wanita itu membuka pintu dan memasuki kamar Hinata dengan gerakan selaw mosien. "Sayang, kau sudah baikan?"

Inner (dunia Anime Naruto yang asli) Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Lee (Shino gak punya Inner…-authornya kejem-): _"WHAT THE –piip-???? ITU KAN TSUNADE???????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_JELEGAAARRR!!! _–bikin sensasi suara petir-

-Kembali ke real world-

"Eh, kalian temannya Hinata, ya? Loh?" Tsunade menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat Naruto. "Eh, Naruto… kau juga menjenguk pacarmu ya?"

"Pa-pacar?!!" seru Sasuke, Sakura, Lee dan Shino.

"Eh… iya… tante…" jawab Naruto dengan muka agak merah.

"Hah?" muka tak mutu mereka pun keluar…

Sasuke langsung menghampiri Naruto dengan cepat, "Naruto! Sejak kapan lu pacaran ama Hinata???!!!"

"Ehehehe…" Naruto hanya cengengesan. "Sekitar… sejak masuk… SMP?"

_JELEGAAARRR!!!_ –so'un eppek sensasi petir-

"Se-sejak… m-masuk S-S-S-SMP?" tanya Sakura gak percaya setengah mati setengah kojor.

"Loh? Emangnya kalian belon tau?" tanya Tsunade. Yang lain pun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tsunade hanya tersenyum.

Bersumbang… eh, bergabung… eh?? Ber… simbang????

**Naruto:** Authornya goblok… ngetik BER-SAM-BUNG aja gak bisa…

**TokekmaTI:** Coba lu ketik…

**Naruto:** Ber… sam… ping… EH?!!!

**Sakura:** -sweatdrop- ngaku aja dech… dua-duanya tolol…

**TokekmaTI&Naruto:** (Tau aja kalo kita tolol…)

** TALKSHOW **

**TokekmaTI: **HYAAA!!! Sekarang waktunya talk show… SEKALIAN PENGUMUMAN SIAPA YANG MENANG KUIS CHAPTER KEMAREN!!!!!!!!!!

**Naruto:** LO BISA DIEM GAK???????????? TELINGA GW RUSAK NEH!!!

**TokekmaTI: **I-iya… maaf… -mata gw berkaca2- HUAAAA!!!!!!!!! –langsung meluk Gaara…-

**Gaara:** Loe apain dia…? Naruto…

**Naruto**: Hai!! Gaara-kalo-ngomong-ga-ada-ekspresi-tuh!!! Kapan datengnya?

**Gaara:** Sabaku SouSou…!!!!!!!!

**Naruto**: GYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**TokekmaTI:** Sukurin Tuh!!!!!!!! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!!!!!

**Tsunade:** Dasar wong edan…

**Sakura:** Lha?!! Tsunade-sama? Kok ada disini?

**Tsunade:** Hohohoho… semua orang bebas berada di sini kan?

**Sasuke:** Bukan… maksudnya-

**Sakura:** SASKEY-KUN!!! –hugs-

**Itachi**: OY!!! Lepasin dedeku!!! Kau orang paling gak bermoral!! Rambut pink, mata buto hejo, MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!

**Sakura**: Apa???!!!!!!! Hea!!! –nyerang pake… tunggu, benda apaan tuh???-

**Itachi:** GYAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

**Sakura:** Makan tuh serangan gw!!!!!!!!

**TokekmaTI:** Wah ancuur… Ya dah… sebelum akika umumin pemenangnya, akika bacain reviewnya dulu… Untuk **Cantik-Chan**, Huu… koq ga komentar fanficnya!! JAHAAAT!!!! –becanda…- Hehehehehehe… anyway, thanks udah mau ikutan kuisnya! And, selanjutnya…

**Itachi:** -dari kejauhan berlarian ke arah gw- TokekmaTI-chan!!!!!!!! TATSUKETE YO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –nangis bantal guling2-

**TokekmaTI:** -shock… spontan ngacir!- WADEPAK???!!!! Ngaciiiirr…!!!!!!!! –berlarian kayak ade rai minum pil kuat-

**Naruto:** OY!! TokekmaTI-chan!!! Jangan pergi!!! Reviewnya gimana??? AH! Peduli amat… gw aja yang lanjutin… hehehehehe… ok! Next untuk **Namikaze Arika**, Wah, emang tuh… orang-orang begajul yang ada di sini semuanya ndeso… jadi talkshownya kayak gini deh… (apa hubungannya??). Weleh? Keren!! Perginya pake hilang no jutsu!! Gw aja gak bisa2 'ntu jurus…

**Sakura:** Apaan… itu jurus kan udah TokekmaTI-chan ajarin…

**Naruto:** Hah? Kapan? Kok gw gak tahu…?

**Sakura:** Eh.. aku juga punya jurus loh! Mau liat gak???

**Naruto**: Wah? Kayak gimana tuh?!

**Sakura**: -segel tangan- 'menghilangkan orang' no jutsu!

**Naruto:** Hah? What-?

**So'un bihun, eh, So'un eppek**: _BUSSSHHH!!!! _–Naruto menghilang…-

**Sakura:** wah! Berhasil… Bacain reviewnya ah… untuk…**Inuzuka Ryoushin**, ya ampun… kenapa sih setiap kali baca review, kebagian orang ini mulu… Ok… Inuzuka Ryoushin-san… Oh! Anda istrinya!!! Kapan nikahnya??? Koq aku gak pernah diundang?? Anaknya berapa? Siapa namanya? Kok aq gak pernah dikasih tau sama Kiba, yah?

**Kiba:** Ngapain ngasih tau loe… -Kiba versi gw, tangannya sendakep (tau sendakep kaaan??)-

**Sakura:** -tidak menghiraukan yg berbicara sama sekali- Ok! Selanjutnya…

**So'un garink**: -twitched- _BLEUUTAAAKKK!!!!!!!_

**Kiba**: Kasih kesempatan orang yang berbicara donk… Sebelum aku lanjutkan, aku ada pesen bwat Ryoushin-chan… THANKS BANGEEEETTT!!!!!!!! KAMU ISTRIKU YANG PALING BAIK!!!!!! –pose nice guy- ehem… review selanjutnya… **Kaizou Eroji**, Ho-oh tuh!!! TokekmaTI-chan!!! Gw kirain Naruto mo ngapa-ngapain Hinata… Hueee…. –nangis…-

**Akamaru: **Auuukk!!!!!!!!

**Naruto: **-datang dengan susah payah- Huuu!!!!! Kiba kan dah punya istri!! Ngapain deket-deket Hinata-chanku!!!!

**Kiba:** Apa?!!!

**Naruto:** -kabur-

**Kiba:** -ngejar dengan semangat ('45)-

**Sasuke:** Dasar ndeso… Ya udah… gw ajah yang lanjutin… the last but not least, tuk **pink-violin**, Pemalas… kok gak mau login… -jutek- Yah, emang sih, TokekmaTI-chan kalo bikin cerita EDAN… dan yang paling aku benci adalah… (eng…ing…eng…) KENAPA GW KUDU NGIKUTIN JEJAK KALIAN SEMUA YANG EDAN DAN GA WARAS INI…!!!!!!!!!!!! Huuu… -nangis gak pake air mata (gimana caranya?)-

**TokekmaTI:** -cape, habis kejar2an, gw yg bikin fanfic, napa GW YG CAPE!!- Hah…hah… sialan tuh musang satu! Gw ampe kesandung paku dua kali dan ketusuk batu tiga kali (ko? Kebalik?)!!!

**Tsunade:** -hawa panas- TokekmaTI, sekarang saatnya kita umumkan pemenang kuis…

**TokekmaTI:** Benar juga… dengan begini, akan aku umumkan pemenangnya…

**Semua:** -gulp-

**TokekmaTI:** pemenangnya adalah…

**Semua:** _adalah…?_

Hening…

**TokekmaTI:** **KAIZOU EROJI** DAN **CANTIK-CHAN** (sengaja pake capslock)…

**Semua:** HAH?!! Oh…

**Sasuke:** Dengan begini, pemenang akan dipenuhi permintaan request nya di chapter selanjutnya…

**Naruto:** Tunggu, yang menang ada syaratnya…

**TokekmaTI:** Syarat apaan?

**Naruto:** Gak boleh ikutan di kuis selanjutnya, dan harus wajib…

**TokekmaTI:** REVIEW YANG BANYAK !!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAH! Tunggu, biasanya panggungnya retak… Ayo Naruto! kita lakukan kombinasi!!

**Naruto:** Ho!

**Naruto&TokekmaTI:** FUUTON: RASENSHUURIKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Tsunade:** Huu! Udah bagus endingnya ga pake panggung retak… -sweatdrop-

**Sakura:** Ya udah, Semuanya!! Tetep review yah!!! –senyum kecap manis-

**A/N 01:** Eh, yang diomongin Naruto tadi bercanda loh! Yang menang boleh ikutan kuis lagi, tapi jangan lupa review and comment ya!!! –menghilangkan diri sendiri no jutsu(jurus yang diajarin Namikaze Arika-san dengan sedikit kombinasi)-

**A/N 02:** Ah, Sorry banget chappy nya dikit, ga nyambung lagi… eh, yang belum menang jangan berkecil hati… siapa tau di kuis selanjutnya, kamulah pemenangnya! Soo ja! Matta ne!

**Kuis 02:**

GYAHAHAHAHA!!!! Gak nyangka line story-nya Tsunade jadi ibu tirinya Hinata… HWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! Ehem, kuis no. 02: -ini pasti sulit- Siapa nama ibu Naruto, dan apa pekerjaannya di next chappy? (wah, ini sih kuis tebak-tebakkan…) gampang kan? Kirim kan jawabanmu dengan format yang sama pada chappy sebelumnya, kemudian cantumkan pada review. Kali ini hadiah pemenang adalah… Anda akan masuk dalam story yang saya bwat dalam cerita yang lain (ada kok lagi bikin, tunggu tgl mainnya…). Anda boleh minta line story kayak apa aja, and nama anda dalam story tsb. Genre nya juga boleh minta bebas, format:

**Jawaban:**

**Request Cerita:**

Pairings: (nama anda dalam story) – (pasangan chara kasayangan anda di Naruto)

Genre: (genre boleh romance, humour, de-el-el)

Ratings: (kalo saya jadi anda, saya pasti minta ratingnya M, hehehehe…)

Line-story: (Line storynya hanya berupa satu atau dua kata, contoh: lingkungan sekolah, atau Lingkungan ninja, de-el-el)

S-s-sulit ya formatnya, … ahahaha… Itu sih, kalo kalian pada mau… kalo gak mau, ya… comment fanficnya aja deh…

**RE-VI-EW yang banyak!!!!!!!!!!**

**Background music: **

Gelang… sipaku gelang…

Gelang… sirama-rama…

Jadul…. –radionya dibanting ama gw-


	4. Awal dari Sebuah Masalah

**Disclaimer: **punya gw tauk! dilempar kunai ama Masashi-sensei Hiks..hiks… punya nyang ngelempar kunai…

**A/N:** Euh… no comment… hanya, gw lg banyak masalah. So, gw telat ngapdet panpik seperti biasanya. Btw, ada yang mau jadi temen gw?

**Chapter 04**

**Awal dari Sebuah Masalah**

Dua hari setelah hari yang 'menyebalkan dan mengejutkan' itu…

**-di Sekolah-**

Akhirnya, berita mengenai hubungan Naruto en Hinata yang selama ini tersimpan dengan rapat, baik, benar dan tidak sombong terbongkar sudah dalam waktu yang sesingkat-singkatnya. Yah, tapi apa boleh buat, mereka berdua cuek aja kok…

_Malah makin mesra…_

Saat pulang sekolah pun tiba, Naru janjian bakal nganterin Hinata sampai ke rumahnya dengan selamat, aman, dan damai sentosa. Gak jauh dari sekolah, entah kenapa Hinata pingin ngeliatin wajah kekasihnya itu. Naru ngerasa diperhatiin ato bahasa kerennya ke-GR-an, wajahnya mulai merah. Agak ragu (rada gagu), Naru ngeraih tangan Hinata. Karena panik, Hinata gak sengaja nyandung sesuatu (iye, kesandung batu yang gedenya se-jempol kaki). 

_Hup! _Naru otomatis nangkep Hinata. 

Doki… Doki..

Doki… doki…

Kali ini, wajah Naru ngedekitin wajah Hinata sambil mejemin mata…

Doki… doki…

Doki… doki…

4 cm…

3 cm…………………!!

_Oh yeah! Come on babe!! Dikiiiit lagi!!_

"WUOOOOYYY!! MINGGIR SEMUANYA!! GW KAGAK BISA NGEERREEEEEEEEEEMMMM!!"

Monyong, loe…!! –authornya latah- Eh, apaan tuh?? Loh? Itu kan… Tenten?? Naek sepeda??...

Ehem, back to da story… Tiba-tiba saja, Tenten merusak suasana indah tersebut (sial, padahal tadi dikit lagi!!). "Maaf ya! Mengganggu acara kalian!! Aku sedang terburu-buru! Aku ada janji!!" seru Tenten sambil menjauh.

Dengan wajah gak mutu, mereka cengo melihat Tenten keburu-buru.

"Tenten kenapa? Kok tumben…" tanya Hinata.

"Aneh, dia kan anaknya kalem," gumam Naru.

"Naruto.." panggil Hinata.

"Ng?"

"Apa pikiranmu sama denganku?"

Sambil nyengir, Naru berkata, "Heee… Tenten mau malem mingguan…!!". Dasar ngeres… Mereka pun mengangguk bersamaan, lari mengejar dan membuntuti Tenten. Gw? Ya… buntuti mereka lah!.. heuheuheu…

Setelah Naruto en Hinata ngosh-ngoshan, tibalah mereka di sebuah rumkit yang dikunjungi Tenten. Naruto en Hinata (plus gw), ngintip dari balik semak-semak. Tiba-tiba, munculah kakak sepupu Hinata, Neji, menemuinya dengan wajah merah begitu pula dengan Tenten. Mereka berdua pun pergi bergandengan tangan meninggalkan Rumkit.

-_JELEGAAAARRRRR!!- _epek suara petir.

Inner Naruto en Hinata, "WHADDE-piip-?? Neji pacaran ama tenten?! Wah… musti diselidiki…!"

Karena berhubung mereka berdua pergi, Naru en Hinata mulai akan beranjak dari tempat semula. Tiba-tiba, Naru ngerasa telinganya ditarik seseorang.

"HAYO!! Mau kemana Naru-chan!!" Naru menoleh ke belakang dan…

"Ibu…?" tanya Naru tak percaya. Kushina pun menjewer telinga Naru lebih kencang. "A-adu-duuhh!! Nyaaak!! Sakiiiiiit!!" teriak Naru. Hinata yang kaget langsung ketakutan kayak liat beruang kutub melahap mangsanya. 

"Ayo! Ngapain kamu disini? Mau ngintip suster-suster lagi?!" marah Kushina (enak ya jadi Kushina, bisa marah2in Naru, hehehehe…). 

"Ooh, jadi loe selama ini suka ngintipin suster ya? Heh?!" marah Hinata dan ikut-ikutan menjewer Naru.

"Tidaaaakk!! Ampuuuun!!" teriak histeris Naru sambil ngacir ke balik pohon. Karena marah, ato bahasa perancisnya 'ngambek', Hinata pergi meninggalkan Naru dan Kushina. Hinata bersiul dan sebuah mobil be.em.we datang menjemputnya dan kemudian pergi blenyeng gitu aja.

"Ah! Ibu!! Hinata jadi pergi kan!!" cemberut Naru. "Kok? Ibu dah pulang?"

"Iya, habis hari ini dokter Neji pulang cepet, jadi… ibu sebagai asistennya juga pulang…"

"Oh…." Bulat Naru.

_**-Hari Minggu, di rumah…-**_

"Huuu"

"Napa 'Be?" tanya Naru pada bokapnya yang nangis guling-guling lapor sama anaknya yang edan itu.

"Nyokap lo ilang…" seru Minato sambil nangis2.

"Ya illah 'be, kan tadi pagi nyokap (tadi ibu, sekarang nyokap?) bilang, hari ini ada operasi mendadak di rumkit, truz di suruh bantuin sampe ntu operasi kelar!" jelas Naru.

"Iye… huhuuu..hiks.. babe juga tau… hiks…"

"Truz napa?"

"…nyang babe khawatirin, kalo nyokap lo kagak ada… nyang masak bwat kita hari ini sapa?? Hhhuuuuhuuuuu LAPER!!" lanjutnya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Ye… kirain napa! Nyokap cuman sebentar kok! Gak akan lama2!! Cup-cup-cup…" kata Naru sambil nenangin hati bokapnya yang rewel (bin bawel) itu.

-Sesaat kemudian…-

"Be…be…" bisik Naru manggil bokapnya.

"'pa?" tanya babenya singkat.

"Tenten 'ntu… kalo gak salah di sekolahnya juga pinter kan?"

"Kok? Tiba2 nanya ke sono?"

"Gini be, kemaren Naru en Hinata liat Tenten jalan ama dokter Neji duaan mesraaaa banget…"

"Truz?"

"Emang, Neji 'ntu sapanya Tenten?"

"Mene ketehe, napa lu nanyain ama babe? Betewe, dokter Neji 'ntu nyang mana sih?"

"Halah! Dokter partnernya ibu itu loh!! Di Rumkit pusat kota Konoha!!"

"Oh… orang itu ya… pacarnya kali…" (ringan banget jawabnya).

"Hah? Berarti bener ya?" Naru garuk2 pala. 

"Naru… kamu daripada mikir gituan, mending kamu belajar deh sono!"

"Yah babe, hari gene belajar? Cape de…" keluh Naru sambil menirukan banci kaleng perempatan.

_Ting nong…ting nong…_

"Tuh, ada yang dateng. Bukain pintunya sono!"

"Huh, babe bisanya nyuruh orang…" gumam Naru. Protes, tapi perintah dilaksanakan juga ya…?

_Ting… Nong… Ting Nong…._

"Iye tunggu…" jawab Naru lemas sambil membuka pintunya. Nampaklah dua sosok wanita yang muncul. "L-Loh? Ka-kalian??"

**BerSumbang…** -gak berubah ya… tulisan tetap salah-

**TalkShow**

**Yondy: **Ya ampun… aku jadi bingung… aku ni orang Jawa ato orang Jepang…

**TokekmaTI-chan: **Orang Indonesia aja!!

**Naru:** Loh? Nyokap Jepang, Bokap Indonesia, truz gw apa dong?

**TokekmaTI-chan:** orang… GILA!!

**Naru:** GRRRRR!!

**TokekmaTI-chan:** Becanda, nek! Tenang aja kaleee… heheheh –sweatdrop- (dalem hati: gw belon mau mati…)

**Yondy:** Weleh-weleh… Naru…

**TokekmaTI-chan:** Udah ah! Nanti gak baca2 review deh! Ok… untuk **Cantik-chan…** wah, Halow juga _there!!_ Selamat ya kamu menang waktu chapter kemaren!! Oh, iya deh… aku maafkan semua dosamu padaku –dijitak-… howee… tengkyu ya (Lho? Dijitak malah bilang tengkyu??)!!

**Naru:** Dasar Aneh… selanjutnya, untuk **Sora no Aoi**, TokekmaTI-sama telah menepati janjinya, dia bikin NejiTen kan? 

**TokekmaTI-chan:** Eh… cerita NejiTen-nya belum selesai tauk!! Judulnya juga 'Awal dari Sebuah Masalah'!!

**Naru:** Iye… iye… bawel! Terserah author deh!! 

**TokekmaTI-chan**: Bhuuuu!! Udah kalah, nyerah!!

**Gaara:** Wah, kayaknya review selanjutnya aq yang baca nieh…

**TokekmaTI-chan:** Mangga, silahkan… 

**Gaara:** Untuk **.hoshi.na-chan.­**, wah-wah-wah… senangnya punya penggemar –'datar' tone-. Iya, aku doain kamu menang ya… (soalnya kasian TokekmaTI, bisa-bisa namanya udah dicatet Light Yagami sebelum dia nyelesein nih cerita).

**TokekmaTI-chan:** -nangis darah kencing manis- Huu…. Hiks..hiks..

**Gaara:** Napa lu?

**TokekmaTI-chan**: Sorry ya… tadinya di chapter ini aku mau masukkin km ke chapter… taunya malah chapter selanjutnya. Chappy selanjutnya aku janji masukkin kamu deh…

**Gaara:** Ya udah ga papa…

**TokekmaTI-chan:** -masih nangis- huhuuuu…. Hiks….

**Gaara:** Nape lagi sih?

**TokekmaTI-chan:** KAKI GW KEINJEK, DOGOL!! PINDAH LU!! DARI TADI KAGAK PINDAH-PINDAH!! 

**Gaara:** Hn… -pergi menyendiri, mojok…-

**Sakura:** kasian Gaara tauk!!

**TokekmaTI-chan:** Biarin…

**Sasuke:** Oy, TokekmaTI-chan! sini deh…

**TokekmaTI-chan:** Apaan?

**Sasuke:** -versi Romy Rafael menghipnotis orang- Tatap mata saya baik-baik… 

**TokekmaTI-chan:** -mendadak muntah2- Ohok-hok… howeek… udah.. yang gituan kagak mempan… hoeekkkk..! kalo mo baca review ya udah sono.. Howeek!

**Sasuke:** -matados (MukA TAnpa DOSa)- Ok! Untuk **pink-violin**… hola! Kita ketemu lagi… ehem (berusaha jaga imej), wah-wah, adik manis… kalo cari kak sasuke di sebelah sana ya… -dingin-

**Naru:** gak loading nih orang…

**Kiba:** Next for **AkaiSoraNOtsuki**, NO!! aq berdoa dia tidak akan melanjutkan fanfiknya –jealous-!! Abis… masa' aku muncul cuman awal-awal aja… ya gak? Akamaru?

**Akamaru:** Auuuk!!

**Naru:** yang ini lagi, gila…

**TokekmaTI-chan:** Huuu! Naru-chan mentang2 dah dapet Hinata!!

**Kiba:** Hueee… iya tuh!! HOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! –Kiba berteriak, komput gw langsung mati-

**So'un eppek gak pake baso:**_BLEP!_

-HENING-

**TokekmaTI-chan:** Apaan tuh barusan??

**Naru:** Gara-gara lu, kib, jadi mati lampu deh! Tuh! Komput-nya TokekmaTI-chan mati!!

**Kiba:** Kok GW?? Hiks.hiks… Huaaaa! –bergabung dengan Gaara, mojok…-

**TokekmaTI-chan:** Payah, orang-orang episode kali ini payah s'mua…

**Sakura:** Okeh! Nyang selanjutnya… euh? yah… Sai! lu aja yang baca yah! –ngacir-

**Sai:** Kenapa diserahin ke gw?? Ah, sebodo. Untuk Inuzuka Ryoushin, (_pantesan sakura ngacir..) _Hey, Ryoushin-chan. Kenalan yu… km cantik juga deh… Kib! Istri lo bwat gw yah!

**Kiba:** -masih mojok-

**TokekmaTI-chan:** Ryoushin-chan!! Jangan mau!! Dia playboy!! Mending am gw…

**Inuzuka Ryoushin:** -sweatdropped-

**Naru:** Bhuuuu, km nih gender-nya cowok ato cewek sih sebenernya?

**TokekmaTI-chan:** Hohoho… op kors gw… BANCI!! (becanda, gw cowok asli kok)

**Naru:** Hehehe, dasar!

**Shika:** Gw ikutan donk…

**Naru:** -cnut- Lu kate petak umpet, ikutan maen?!

**Shika:** -ga peduli- Bwat **dea**, singkat ama sih reviewnya. Troublesome..

**TokekmaTI-chan:** Eh, gapapa tauk! Yang penting dia nge-review! Apalagi yang ngereview 'ntu cewek, hehehe

**Shika:** t'serah…

**Kakashi:** Wah, ga bener nih. TokekmaTI-chan mulai pervert…

**Naru:** Ama Kakashi-sensei dipinjemin Icha-icha paradise, ya?

**Kakashi:** Gak kok… 

**Naru:** Truz?

**Kakashi:** Aku minjemin Icha-icha tactics…

**Naru:** -sweatdropped- _mampuuuss…_

**TokekmaTI-chan:** The last, but not least. **Sora bt so males login**, k'napa lu bt? Abis diputusin pacar ya? –dijitak Sora- _BLEUTAK! _ Uh… sakiiit!

**Naru:** payah…

**TokekmaTI-chan:** udah ah, chapy sekarang jadi panjang nieh… kasian yang baca 'ntar bosen deh. Maap yah, chappy sekarang rada ngebosenin. 'Ntar chappy selanjutnya aku bikin se-gokil mungkin, su'er!! 

**Tsunade:** Terima kasih telah setia membaca setiap chapter (yang gak penting ini) ya… -senyum keliwatan-

** Notes **

**A/N01:** HoHoHoHo!! Ohok-ohok… hoek… 

Makasih semuanya!! Masih setia menemani daku. Aku seneng deh dapet 21 review (tee hee!). Oh, iya. Sementara ini, kuis aku tutup untuk sekitar 2-3 chapter ke depan, soalnya gw lagi sibuk bo… 

**A/N02: **Karena suatu alasan yang sangat segnifikan, pemenang chappy ini akan aku kirimi e-mail, gak akan aku umumin… jadi sering-sering cek e-mail km! yang nerima e-mailnya cuman satu orang, karena yang menang emang cuman satu orang. Seminggu, setelah updet nih cerita, aku yakini pemenang mendapat email ucapan selamat. _So, Prepare Yourself!_

Tapi aku pengen nanya, Yondy nama asli sebenernya Minato ato Arashi sih? Tolong dong, kawan! Ada yang bersedia ngasih tau aku kedetailannya ga?

Ada yang mau jadi pacar aku? (tuh kan! Gw mulai pevert!)

Boong denk… emang, author lg patah hati…

_**RE-VI-EW NYANG BANYAK!! GW NERIMA SEMUA KOMENTAR!! SEDIKIT MAUPUN PANJANG!! YANG PENTING KEBACA **__(Halah! Ya-iyalah!)__**!! PLISSSS… REVIEW!! REVIEW BERKALI-KALI JUGA BOLEH!**_

Udah pake caps lock, bold, en italic… tapi bacaannya ga penting …

Kata sapa gak penting? **Penting** tauk!!

Biarkan, aku menjaga perasaan ini… oh!

Menjaga segenap cinta, yang telah kau beri, oh!

Engkau pergi, aku takkan pergi

Engkau menjauh, aku takkan jauh

Sebenarnya diriku masih mengharapkanmu…

(Lagunya band… err… lupa, judulnya… err… lupa juga)

Lagunya… romantis juga, bwat orang yang lagi patah hati… (gw, Kiba, en seluruh anak-anak sini yang lagi patah hati)


	5. Berhadapan dengan BK?

**Disclaimer: **

"Masashi-sensei!! Kali ini ajah! Yah?"

"Enggak!" (Lho? Masashi-sensei bisa bahasa Indo??)

"Pleasee…"

-nyiapin kunai- _CLING!_

-sigh, nyerah sia2- "All about Masashi-sensei…"

"LU KAGAK IKHLAS YAH?!"

"IYE…IYE…!! GW IKHLAS!! NYAAAAK!!" –ngacir-

**A/N:** Heheheh… bener dugaan gw… banyak yang kagak nyangka kalo gw cowok! XD! Oh… soal yang -chan itu ya? Itu sih ide sohib se-ekskul gw… kalo mo diganti –kun juga boleeeh… Eh? Beneran nih? Minato?? Gw dah janji… nih panpik bakal lebih gokil, siap-siap bwat ketawa terkencing-kencing… --

Tuk, Inuzuka Ryoushin-san, pink-violin dan .hoshi.na-chan., sorry tanpa seizin kalian… aku dah make nama kalian di sini, tapi di jamin… kalian bakal seneng kok! (Soalnya, Talkshow diganti ama bonus feature)

**Chapter 05**

**Berhadapan dengan BK (Bimbingan Konseling)**

Kejadian yang kemaren bener-bener bikin Naru gak nyangka sama sekali. Dua penampakkan cewek yang dateng ke rumahnya ternyata membawa berita yang gak menyenangkan.

Karena mikirin hal yang kemaren, Naruto dah mulai gak konsen. Hari ini aja dia udah dapet apes 3 kali (entah karena kecerobohan Naru atau emang beneran sial). Kesialan yang pertama; nginjek pup-nya Anjing. Karena panik, Naru jingkrak-jingkrakan dan mengakibatkan dirinya nyungsep di comberan sedalem 2 meter. Kesialan yang kedua; waktu Naru ikut pelajaran olahraga, kebetulan di tes lari keliling lapangan. Karena gak konsen, persis di belokan kedua, Naru gak bisa ngerem dan akhirnya nabrak tembok sekolah. Kesialan yang ketiga; waktu pelajaran kedua, yaitu pelajaran IPS, Naru bukannya ngerjain buku paket hal 25 malah ngerjain bab terakhir hal 125. Jadilah sang Guru membentaki Naru hingga muka Naru jigong semua dan gak dapet nilai selama setahun (weleh.. ampe segitu-gitunya??).

"Apes… gw hari ini…" keluh Naruto. Sebenernya apa sih yang dipikirin Naru? Nyok, kita ke flashback…

-_**Flasback-**_

"L-Loh? Ka-kalian??" Naruto shock ngeliat dua sosok cewek yang ada di depannya.

"Kami ingin bicara, Uzumaki," kata Anko-sensei pada Naruto.

"Boleh kami masuk ke dalam?" tanya Kurenai-sensei.

"O-oh… iya, silahkan masuk, sensei-tachi (para guru)," kata Naru sambil mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Babenya yang udah ngerasa merinding akhirnya pergi ke dapur. Nyiapin minuman bwat tamu? Bukan… mau ngambil snack aja, perutnya udah menggonggong dari tadi.

"Lu kate gw Anjing?" seru Minato.

"Serah gw, gw yang bikin panpik. Dah sono ke dapur! Pegi-pegi!" –ngusir chara-

-_back to da story-_

"Kira-kira ada keperluan apa ya? Sensei-tachi datang ke sini?" tanya Naru dengan perlahan. Naru sendiri tau kalo mereka guru BK alias bimbingan konseling sekolah yang terkenal paling ditakutin seluruh sekolahan. Salah-salah ngomong, Naru bisa habis dibantai.

"Langsung to the point aja ya, kita gak mau lama-lama. Kamu punya hubungan khusus gak? Sama Tenten?" mejret Anko-sensei.

"Emangnya kenapa, bu?" tanya Naru agak bingung.

"Tenten ada masalah, tapi kami tak bisa menceritakan secara detail. Kamu hanya perlu menjawab, deket ga sama Tenten?" tanya Kurenai-sensei dengan tatapan mencekam (menyeringai cengo kampungan) pada Naru.

Naru langsung gemeteran, "I-iya, bu. Te-temen sekelas pula…"

"Bagus, kalo begitu, besok temui ibu di BK," Mampus lo Naru! Kudu ke BK!! Rasain lo!

_Apa?!_

-_**End of Flashback-**_

Begitulah, alasan Naru gak konsen hari ini. Otaknya yang masih belum berpentium, terus-terusan mikirin hal kemaren. Alhasil, otaknya bajret alias gak beres hari ini.

-_**Pas Istirahat-**_

Naruto lagi duduk di kantin sekolah. Tiba-tiba dari belakang, kepala Naru yang udah bajret itu dipukul dari belakang ama Kiba. Gak taunya makin konslet.

"Hey, Naruto! Nape lu? Gak semangat gitu? Tadi pagi kagak mandi ye?" Seru manusia Anjing itu sambil cengengesan.

Gaara yang ikut-ikutan ngegodain megangin dahinya Naru, "Buset! Panas! Lo dah periksa ke RSJ belon?" Goda Gaara yang diiringi gelak tawa mereka berdua.

"Udah-udah, nih orang dua… senengnya ngegodain Naruto mulu…" komen Sasuke.

"Oy, dobe, nape lu?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto _sigh_, " Ah, kagak napa-napa," jawabnya lemes.

"Ayank kenapa?" Tanya Hinata penuh perhatian. Ceritanya mereka udah baikan gitu (cepet sih baikannya. Ini semua gara-gara kegoblokan tokek… (lha?)).

"Gak… gak kenapa-napa kok…" Jawab Naru lemes.

"Wah-wah… minggir…" Seru Lee dari belakang genk menghampiri Naruto layaknya seorang dokter gak jadi. Lee pun mengecek Dahi Naru dengan stetoskop (itu loh benda dokter yang ada selangnya, truz, bisa ngedengerin musik yang suaranya 'doki… doki…'-hah?-).

Gaara pun mulai niruin Hinata dengan wig baru yang ia temuin di wc deket sekolah. "Haduh… Ayankku bagaimana pak dokter??" kata Gaara sambil memasang puppy eyes mirip cewek yang lagi khawatir, gak beres, udahnya Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, en Sasuke skot jantung, stroke, hipotensi dan gangguan kehamilan dan janin ngeliat Gaara.

Lee pun manggut-manggut niruin seorang dokter yang nyasar ke sekolahan. "Anak ini… mengalami…" kata sang dokter-gak-jadi, mendramatisir. Yang laen pun langsung penasaran dan negedengerin perkataan sang dokter dengan hati-hati dan waspada.

"Dia…" kata Lee memotong kalimatnya sebentar. "Kena… gangguan sakit jiwa…"

-GUBRAAKK!!- temen-temen Naru yang laen langsung pingsan ngedengerin kata-kata gak penting dari Dokter Lee. Yah… authornya juga goblok, yang kayak gini dijadiin cerita… ck..ck..ck… (author goblok, bilang goblok).

Sang kepala nanas langsung marah ngeliat kelakuan temen-temennya. "GRRR!! GUAAHHH!! GW GAK SAKIT JIWA DOGOL!! (sensor) LU SEMUA!! GANGGU GW MULU!! KAGAK BISA NOLONGIN LU SEMUA!!"

Temen-temen yang laen langsung ngeliatin dia dengan cengo. Well, gak biasanya Naru marah-marah kayak gini, apalagi sampe nyemburin aer ludah ke wajah-wajah tak berdosa. Kiba pun inisiatif ngeluarin Toa.

"Mana ekspresinya?! Mata lu tuh harus bicara!! Ulangi sekali lagi!!" Buset, Kiba… Kiba… kurang apa sih Naru ekspresinya?? Setidaknya, dia udah nyemburin ludah kan?? –gak penting-

"…" Naru diem aja, kayaknya dia marah ngeliatin tingkah laku temennya –cie, Naru marah-.

"AGH!! Gara-gara elu Kib! Tuh! Anaknya ngambek kan??" seru Hinata marah-marah ke Kiba.

"Iye tuh… sapa sih?" kata Kiba dengan belagak cari-cari pelaku (padahal dia pelakunya).

Naru pun berdiri dengan tiba-tiba dan berlalu menuju BK. Temen-temennya saling bertatapan sangking bingungnya.

-_**Pulang Sekolah-**_

Eh, ada bonus feature loh (kayak DVD aja)! Mau liat Anak SMP Dijemput sama orang-orang terdekatnya??

(Banyak request sih, sorry ya munculin mereka baru sekarang)

_-Sasuke's Side-_

Sasuke yang terus bergumam, lagi nungguin ibunya yang katanya mau jemput bentar lagi. Dia nungguin di depan gerbang sekolah (A/N: Ehem, maaf ya… sementara ini saya pake setting background sekolah saya SMPN 2 Cimahi. Kok jadi curhat ya? Ehem…). Pas Sasuke duduk di tukang baso sebelah gerbang, tiba-tiba ada sosok cewek yang dateng ngehampirin dia dengan wajah merah.

"Ka-kamu Sasuke ya?" tanya gadis itu.

Sasuke dengan otak yang 180 derajat beda ama otak Naruto yang hanya berpentium dua, Sasuke yang sudah berpentium Core Duo udah hapal cewek itu sapa. Yah, walopun gak begitu deket, tapi dia hapal semua cewek2 fangirl-nya yang ada di sekolah.

"Kamu… Violina ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi wajah yang dicakep-cakepin.

"Kok tau? Saya kan gak ikut fangirl kamu?" Ya-iyalah terang tau. Sasuke kan naksir ama nih cewek (A/N: Sorry…!! Pink-violin-san!! Honto ni gomen nasai!!). Pipi Sasuke pun merah. Demikian juga dengan Violina.

Tiba-tiba, suasana sejuk mereka diganggu oleh suara motor yang udah Sasuke kenal. Pas Sasuke nengok buat memastikan… ternyata…

"Baka-aniki?? Ngapain lu disini?!" Seru Sasuke kaget.

"Hi! Dede-koew…!!" Itachi pun turun dari motornya dan berlarian ke arah Sasuke dengan selaw mosien. Sasuke yang panik dan terpojok, hanya bisa berdo'a kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa. _Ya Allah, lindungilah aku dari marabahaya yang mengancam keselamatan jiwaku dan ragaku, amin._

BRUUK! Sasuke yang ngerasa dipeluk ama gorila, napasnya langsung sesak. "Ba…ka… ani… ki… LEPASIN GW!!" Teriak sasuke dengan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa. Itachi nyiumin Pipi Sasuke.

"Ade..!! Dah 2 taon gak ketemu!! Kamu makin lucu aja!! Muach! Muach!!"

"YIKES!! NAJIS TRA LALA TAUK GAK!! JANGAN NYIUMIN GW!!" karena teriakan Sasuke, Violina yang gampang takut langsung lari ketakutan.

_Gaara's Side_

Sementara itu, di tempat parikiran English Course sebelah SMPN 2, Gaara lagi nyetater motornya. Pas udah naik, dari belakang, seseorang menutup matanya.

"Hayo… tebak aku sapa?" tanya cewek itu dengan manis dan menggoda pada Gaara. Gaara hanya tersenyum, soalnya, dia tau banget siapa itu.

"Na-chan, ya?" tanya Gaara.

"Kok tau sih!! Huh, jahat!!" Manja Na-chan sama Gaara (A/N: Sorry!! Na-chan!! Tapi… kamu pasti seneng…).

"Sweetheart, kok di sini? A'a baru aja mau jemput…" (kebayang gak? Gaara bilang sweetheart ama "A'a"??)

"Gak… aku cuman pengen bikin surprises… gak taunya kamu gak kaget!"

"Hehehe…"

_Kiba's Side_

_Huh, bete!! Kakak gw kemana sih?! Katanya mau jemput… kok jam segini belum dateng?!_ Kiba ngomel-ngomel sendiri kayak orang gila mangkal di Ruang Piket. Ternyata, Kiba hari ini juga apes… Anjing kesayangannya Akamaru kena razia Kakashi-sensei. Katanya sih, Akamaru berbahaya karena belum disuntik rabies. Kiba yang tadinya stress karena hal itu, nangis guling2 gak jelas di kelas sambil ngempengin jempolnya, akhirnya jadi riang tra la la la. Kenapa? Akamaru di kembaliin sama BK, soalnya bikin masalah; kencing di pangkuan ortu murid yang lagi pertemuan ama wali kelas lain. Pas Akamaru diwawancara sama wartawan Mading, katanya lagi latihan Dynamic Mark (Kok? Anjing bisa ngomong??).

_Huh…_ Kiba berkeluh-kesah. Ya… lu bayangin aja, masa' Kiba nungguin kakaknya sampe 2 Jam?!

Gak beberapa lama, seorang cewek dari arah Mesjid Sekolah jalan sambil baca buku. Kiba memperhatiin 'ntu cewek dari atas sampe bawah. _Ya Alloh, engkau benar-benar Maha Besar. Inilah makhluk Tuhan paling Sexy…_ Lagunya Mulan Jameela pun berputar di kepalanya. Wajahnya langsung merah. Cewek itu ngehampirin Kiba.

_Oh, My God!! Dia kesini!!_

"Wajah kamu merah… kamu gak papa??" tanya cewek berambut panjang itu ke dia. "Kamu sakit?" tanya anak itu lagi sambil megangin pipi Kiba.

_Dia megang pipi gw!!_

_**Bersambung…**_

**Naru:** weh… Tokek pinter! Tulisannya dah bener!!

**TokekmaTI-chan:** Gw gitu loh! Gw latihan 2 bulan tauk!!

**Naru: **-sweatdrop- _nulis ginian aja 2 bulan??_

**A/N:** HEAAAAH!! Sorry temen-temen!! Gw telat updetnyaah!! Abis gw sibuk bo! Kudu ikut lomba inilah, itulah, alah-lah! Huh, hujan-hujan, becek-becek, gak ada ojek, Cape deh!! Gimana?? Chapter yang ini luthu gak?? Oh, ya… yang mau request cerita boleh deh… asal jangan memberatkan… Kali ini gak ada talkshow! Sorry banget… soalnya udah ada bonus feature tuh… Next Chapter, kayaknya aku bikin lanjutan dari bonus featurenya (inga-inga! Bukan ceritanya!!). Jadi yang pengen deket ama chara kamu di bonus feature, request aja sebanyak-banyaknya dari sekarang…

**Bahas Review**

To: **AkariShimai,**

Iya-iya… aq dah pake Minato kok… yang laen juga banyak yang ngancem. Kalo aq ikut hati nurani (pake Arashi) aq bisa ditabokin seantero RT!! Soal TokekmaTI-chan itu dah gw bahas di awal cerita kan? Yah kalo kalian mau manggil pake –kun juga boleh… Dipanggil "AYANK" juga boleh…

To: **Faika Araifa,**

Bener… gw lagi patah hati… tapi sekarang udah gak kok! Sekarang lagi riang gembira!! Itachi udah saya munculin… tapi baru sedikit tuh!! Kayaknya aq cuman bisa munculin banyak di bonus feature, hehehe.. sorry ya..

To: **Inuzuka Ryoushin,**

Hai!! Ryou-chan!! Oh… kamu saya munculin ama Kiba di bonus feature kayaknya… mau request gak??

To: **Sora Aburame,**

Oh, bukan diputusin pacar toh? Haha, bener juga… aq juga banyak nilai ulangan yang jeleks… Makasih atas dukungannya, doakan agar daku tak patah hati lagi… (serial cantik mode: **on**)

To: **pink-violin,**

Violin-neesan!! Gomen ne… tanpa seizin nee-san aku make nama nee-san… udah gitu namanya Violina lagi… hiks..hiks… eh, nee-san suka gak?? Mau request??

To: **.hoshi.na-chan.,**

Hehehe… kuis yang kemaren pemenangnya… gak ada kok… makanya, muka aku bengep di hajar para reviewer karena ga ada yang menang… -peace-… Na-chan masuk bonus feature kok!! Sorry cuman dikit!! Kalo mau banyak request aja!

To: **Konoha High School Musical,**

Em… salam kenal jugha ya… Sorry banget, aku belum sempet baca panpik kamu! Tapi, pasti aku bakal baca en ngereview yang banyak kok, okeh? Eh, btw, aku manggil kamu apa nih?? KHSM ato Musical-chan, ato apa??

To: **funsasaji1,**

Hehehe… makasih atas pujiannya… kamu baik banget!! Dukung aku terus!! Eh… Aku juga dukung kamu terus ya!! Met Berjuang!!

To: **Shouji,**

Bener, saya setuju dengan anda… Lain kali saya perjelas… Tapi… Jangan marah dong!! Okeh?

**A/N:** Begitulah… jadi yang mau request dari sekarang ya!! Ada yang mau jadi dokter gw gak? Gw rasa gw kena penyakit berbahaya bernama pervert… penemu penyakitnya Jiraiya.

_**Don't forget to REVIEW…**_

_**Do not disobey it!**_


	6. Curious Friends: Make a Fuss

**Disclaimer: **

"Sensei…!!!" –maksa mode-

"nggak!!"

"sensei…" –rayu mode-

"Nggak…"

"Sensei…" –manja mode-

"ENGGAAAAAKKK!!!!!!!!!!"

-torek- "sensei kok gichu sama akyuuu???" –nyogok pake peralatan gambar baru super moderen: 'Biki-Niki Super Duper Drawing Tools 2033' (emang ada???)-

"…" –terpukau-

"YESSS!!!!!! Berhasil…! Berhasil!! Horee! We did it!" –dancing gak jelas ala Dora-

Dengan begini pemirsa, komikus baru tahun 2009 pemilik dan pewaris sah NARUTO adalah (jreng,jreng) !!! –kejatuhan sendal dari atas- Wadaw! Rupanya Tuhan tak ihklas padaku… huhuuhuu…

…

**A/N:** Hay semuahhhh!!! Do u still love me??? –halah- Maaf ku dah lama gak avdet cerita niiiy, coz yah… biasa… hampir khilangan ide… dan otak. Lagian, gue juga sibuk akhir akhir ini. Sibuk apaan??? Biasa, sibuk ngibulin orang (hah?). Masih siap sedia mengikuti cerita nie? Tapi maafkan daku bila tak begitu segokhil cerita sebelumnya… oceh???

**

* * *

**

Chapter 06

**Curious Friends: Make a Fuss with a Furious friend**

**(Part: one)**

(tumben majikan tokek bisa nulis b. Inggris, hohoho…)

_Cat: Tokoh utama chap ini kita alihkan pada teman2 Naru._

Dengan adanya tingkah laku manusia berwajah tak jelas kita Naru-chan, sang teman-teman yang baik hati, tulus dan tak sombong-nya pun pada kebingungan. Mengapa dan ada apa dengan Naru-chan yang biasanya riang tralalala menjadi sedikit autis (ada upil tipis) dalam waktu hanya sehari saja yaitu hari Sunday…

Mereka pun pada berunding dan ngumpul2 di rumah Tenten (padahal nih orang biang keroknya). Mereka pun melancarkan beberapa siasat untuk mengungkap apa yang terjadi kepada tokoh utama kita, Naruto.

"Otak tu anak makin konslet ye.." gumam Kiba, yang masih saja – walo bergumam – senang mengatai orang.

"Itu sih gara2 elu, Kib! Naru jadi marah gitu kan gara2 elo gangguin dia mulu!" marah Hinata sambil menjitak Kiba.

"Iya! Gimana sih lu, Kib?" tanya Lee yang akhirnya ikut-ikutan dijitak sama Hinata karena merupakan tersangka kedua setelah Kiba. Gaara yang merupakan tersangka ketiga mengurungkan niat untuk ikut-ikutan, karena setelah melihat jitakan Hinata yang ruar binasa ituh.

"Ah kalian sama aja, tauk!" protes Hinata dengan posisi ibu-siap-memarahi-anak-main-air.

"Memangnya," sela Tenten, "Naruto benar-benar pergi ke arah BK, ya? Waktu dia marah sama kalian?" tanyanya sambil membawa baki minuman jus bwat anak2 yang numpang nongkrong gak-bayar-lagi di rumahnya.

"Nah lho, bener juga, jangan-jangan…" timpal Gaara, "Naruto mau laporin kita lagi!"

"Ah lebay lu! Kagak mungkin deh baka Naru kayak gitu! Gue kenal dia dari SD…!" tampik Sasuke sambil meminum jus jeruk yang baru aja dibawain Tenten.

"Hm…" Shino pun mulai berpikir, "mungkin aja ada masalah sama BK…"

"Iya, tapi apa??" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Naruto… baru ini kayak gitu kan?" tanya Sakura pada yang lain.

"Hey, gue ada ide!" seru Ino tiba-tiba yang baru aja dateng 10 menit yang lalu.

"Ide apaan???" tanya orang-orang yang ada disitu.

"Kenapa kita gak melancarkan beberapa siasat supaya tuh anak mau ngomong ama kita???"

"Iya sih… ok, kita lancarkan beberapa strategi seperti yang dikatakan Ino," kata Saskey memimpin (sejak tak ada Naru, Sasuke pun berjaya).

_**--DAY ONE--**_

**Taktik A: Rayuan Hinata**

"Nih liatin gue ya… gue pasti bisa…" ujar Hinata sama temen2nya yang lain dengan pede.

Pulang sekolah, ketika sudah tak ada siapa2 di skul, tampaklah Naruto sedang muka masam makan es krim sambil mangkal di kantin sekolah. Hinata pun menghampirinya dengan didukung sorak sorai tak bersuara (?) dari kawan-kawannya yang telah menjadi tim cheerleader ancur-ancuran di belakang pohon.

"Go Hinata!" seru Lee, Gaara, dan Kiba yang dipaksa jadi banci cheerleader sama anak2 karena mereka dianggap biang kerok masalah ini. "We are the cheer… cheer… cheerleader! We are a pom… pom… pom-pom girls (bukan girls kalee, banci), Kyaaah!!" seru mereka sambil berjoged-joged ria yang merupakan lebay tambahan. Anak2 yang laen sweatdropped. Sweatdropped? Gak juga… mereka malah berusaha mengabadikan de trio kita ini dengan foto. Mumpung pada gaya banci.

"Hay, ayank gi apah??" manja Hinata tak lupa diiringi belaian sayang (cie..) di pundak Naru. Mumpung gak ada guru gichuu…

"Gak liat? Gue lagi makan es krim?" jutek Naru "lagian, ngapain sih kamu di sini? Bukannya kamu gak peduli sama aku?" juragan **nanas** bisa juga marah ya, haha (author yg benci liat nanas ganas).

"Ih… kok ayank kayak gitu ama aku?? Aku kan kekasih cinta tersayang Naru—"

"Gak Lagi! Kita PUTUS!" seru Naru sambil berlalu pergi. (Kiba: I have a CHANCE! Oh, YESSS SIRRR!)

"Eh?" Hinata cengo.

5 detik kemudian,

"EEEHHHHHH????!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hinata pun membanjiri sekolahnya dengan air mata (bukan air kencing). Untung anak-anak udah pada siap sedia dengan ban (serep) bwat ngapung di atas air.

_Laporan Taktik A: _

_Hinata gugur (saat ini sedang koma di rumkit karena shock),_

_Pernyataan akhir: Taktik A gagal TOTAL!_

**Taktik B: Shikamaru's Potential**

"Kita pancing tuh anak pake balai curhat palsu! Gimana?" seru Shikamaru jayus memikirkan taktik selanjutnya.

Maka, seiring persetujuan temen2nya yang laen, Shikamaru pun mendirikan 'Perusahaan Balai Curhat' dengan cepat saji, dan motto nya adalah 'Anda curhat, kami penjaga rahasia yang hebat!" gaje banged tuh motto –author:sweatdropped-…

Sekali lagi, untuk melancarkan taktik ini, de trio biang kerok kita Gaara, Lee, dan Kiba (ato yang kita singkat _**Galiki**_) disuruh kerja paksa alias romusha untuk menyiapkan dan mendekor gedung tua nan lama yang mereka temu'in kemarin. De trio Galiki pun menyiapkan tempat dengan seapik-apiknya.

(Shika: Apik dari mana??? Ancur gini…)

Dengan bahan penyedap, Shikamaru sendirilah yang menjadi Madam Saha-eta (bukan Sahara??).

…

Naru berjalan gontai seperti biasa di jalan Sukarmaju. Tapi kemudian, ada bangunan yang menggelitik langkah Naru (geli dong) tuk mampir. Naru pun memasuki sebuah bangunan yang membawa aura mencekam karena dekor yang Trio Galiki buat. "Perasaan gw gak enak nih…" gumam Naru.

Di balik pintu, sudah menunggu Shikamaru dengan wig konde besar, lipstik merah menyilaukan, eyeshadow biru, dan gaun hitam ala gothic yang didalemnya di isi gabus dan busa supaya kelihatannya kayak badan ibu-ibu.

"err.. per… mios???" kata Naru.

"Oh… good! Ada tamu rupanya!" suara Shika yang dibuat-buat ala suara paduan suara ibu-ibu yang melengking kedengeran ga karuan. Kalo orang ber-otak 'normal', pasti udah nyadar ada sesuatu yang ga beres ditambah pemikiran: 'Shika? Kok lu dandan kayak begono?'. Berhubung Naru (gak berpentium) yang jadi karbon, eh, korban, op kors gak sadar kalo itu Shika.

"Betul ini balai curhat?" tanya Naru meyakinkan.

"Ya, betul… anda pelanggan pertama saya, silahkan duduk…" Shika mempersilahkan Naru duduk di kursi di depan mejanya. "Panggil saya Madam Saha-eta…"

"Saha eta? (siapa itu?)"

"Nama saya Madam Saha-eta! Sa-ha-e-ta… ngerti?"

"O-oh… nge-ngerti, bu…" padahal enggak.

"Ada yang bisa saya banting… eh, bantu?" tanya Shika sambil membetulkan kondenya yang miring. Dan Naru masih belum menyadari hal itu.

"Begini bu, saya ingin curhat soal pacar saya dan temen-temen saya, blah-blah-blah dan blah-blah-blah…"

Berjam-jam Naru curhat, tapi Shika tidak menemukan apa yang dicurhatin Naru mengenai BK ato semacamnya. Ia hanya cerita soal temen-temennya yang katanya gak peduliin dia, dan juga penyesalannya soal putus sama Hinata yang ia lakukan karena kepaksa dan ngerasa Hinata dah gak ngebutuhin dia lagi.

Shika cuman manggut2 (seolah) mengerti. "Trus, apa yang menyebabkan kamu bete dan nganggep temen2 kamu tuh gak ngerti apa-apa?" tanyanya ngorek keterangan.

Naru pun gak ngejawab. Menurut Shika, Naru kayaknya bener-bener gak mau nyerita'in. Coz, Naru tiba-tiba diem (entah karena kebingungan ato emang gak ketulungan lama loadingnya). Beberapa menit berlalu, Naru masih aja diem. Karena kesal, Shika yang hampir mau nanya untuk kedua kalinya, Naru tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

"Ehm, apa Madam bisa meramal?" tanya Naru.

"Eh?" tanya Shika alias sang Madam Saha-eta.

"Bisa gak???"

Shika op kors gak mungkin bisa meramal. Dia berpikir jauh ke depan. _Kalo gue ngaku bisa meramal, dan ternyata hasil ramalannya gak persis sama yang diharepin ato yang terjadi, gue bisa di jedutin ke tembok…_

"Maaf, enggak," tampik Shika, eh, Madam Saha-eta, "Saya biro curhat, bukan ramal,"

"Oh gitu… ya sudah," kata Naru dengan nada kecewa.

"Emangnya kalo saya bisa meramal, kamu mau nanya tentang apa? Jodoh?"

"Bu-bukan," kata Naru terperanjat, "saya mau nanya soal temen saya yang bernama Tenten…"

_Tenten? Kok Tenten???_

"Tapi karena… gak bisa… ya udah deh… ngomong-ngomong saya gak punya duit buat bayar. Saya hutang dulu yaa!" seru Naru dengan tiba-tiba langsung saja pergi dari hadapan Shika. Geblek tu anak! Maen pergi aja, gak bayar lagi! Dasar ga modal…!!

_Tenten…?_ Shika masih bingung dengan pernyataan Naru.

_Laporan Taktik B: _

_Shikamaru gugur, tapi masih belum nyerah. Kata-kata Shikamaru ala Sylvester Stalone pun terlontarkan: "I'll… be back!" (Shikamaru gengsi mengakui kekalahan)_

_Pernyataan akhir: Taktik B gagal, tapi mendapatkan kunci kode, yaitu: __**Tenten**__._

_**EVALUASI DAY ONE**_

Berakhirnya taktik B, maka berakhir pula hari pertama yang mereka lalui itu. Maka, saat Maghrib hingga malam pun, mereka berkumpul kembali di rumah Tenten untuk melakukan evaluasi taktik-taktik yang telah mereka jalankan hari ini.

"HAAAHHH???!!!!" anak-anak yang lain pun shock seiring cerita Shika berakhir. Shika hanya membuka payung untuk menghindari hujan lokal tanpa pawang itu.

"Buset dah," protes Shika.

"Tapi… kenapa gue???" tanya Tenten sambil menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

Shika mengangkat bahunya sambil menggelengkan kepala. "I Dunno…" katanya singkat.

"Jangan2 elu yang dicari ama BK!" timpal Sakura tiba2.

"Sakura, terlalu cepet bwat kita mastiin apa yang terjadi…" kata Sasuke dengan coolnya, yang hampir membuat Sakura mimisan karenanya. (sekali lagi, Sasuke berJAYA)

"Bener juga sih," kata Sakura yang (tumben) mengalah.

"Eh, betewe, masalah ini kita kasih tahu Hinata gak?" tanya Lee yang udah siap-siap ngangkat telepon di sebelahnya. Tenten melototin Lee dengan pandangan 'enak aja… mau bengkakin biaya telpon gue yah'. Lee pun mengurungkan niat.

"Gak usah, percuma. Dia kan lagi koma." Kata Shino.

"Betul! Percumtabergun(percuma tak berguna)!" tambah Tenten dengan semangat.

"Lagian, kalau pun dia tahu, dia bakalnya ngacak-ngacak rumkit! Kan kasihan suster-suster cantik disana…" timpal Kiba yang hanya memikirkan keadaan suster-suster cantik di Rumkit.

"NAHHHH!!!!" Seru Ino tiba-tiba dengan lebaynya (cari perhatian Saskey yang CUMA perhatiin Sakura. Kacian de loe…).

"Duh!!! Kaca jendela rumah gue bisa pecah!!!" Tenten pun gonjang-ganjing sambil kelayapan ngelindungin barang-barang mudah pecah di rumahnya.

"Ada apa si'?" tanya Shika sambil nutup telinga.

"Gimana kalo kita suruh Tenten yang ngorek keterangan ada apa sama Naruto?" tanya Ino dengan ide briliannya.

"Eh? Bener juga…" mereka semua pun membenarkan sambil menengok ke arah Tenten dengan pandangan tajam menusuk. Aura mengerikan terasa hingga bulu kuduk Tenten berdiri.

_**--DAY TWO--**_

**Taktik C: Tenten's acts!**

Saat istirahat, Tenten menghampiri bangku Naruto. Saat itu di kelas gak ada sapa-sapa. Temen2nya menyerahkan misi ini sepenuhnya pada Tenten.

Tenten pun duduk di sebelah Naruto yang lagi asik main hape sambil ngemil makanan ringan (kapas, busa, kertas). Tenten sebenernya gak tau harus ngomong apa, pasalnya, banyak kejadian yang harus dia antisipasi kalau-kalau salah ngomong. Bisa-bisa nanas yang biasanya dimakan manusia, bakal ngamuk dan mengganas… (gak nyambung)

Tenten sigh. "ehm… Naruto…"

"Tenten, kenapa kamu ngelakuin hal itu?" tanya Naruto duluan dengan suara melankolis.

"Eh?" Tenten pun bingung.

"Kenapa kamu malah menyimpang?"

_**

* * *

**_

To be continueeeeddddd….

* * *

Apakah yang dimaksud dengan menyimpang itu??? Tunggu chap berikutnya… (dijamin gak bakal lama apdet karna mumpung libur).

**A/N 01****:** Aduh, maap… karena udah lama gak nulis cerita, saia kayaknya di chap ini gak bisa munculin bonus feature ataupun talkshow. Tapi, yah… bagi kalian yang kecewa(pasti yang kecewa itu yang rikues)… silahkan rikues lagi ajah… maapmaapmaap… Oh yah, berikut saya _**bahas review**_… (maaf kalau ada review kalian yang tidak tercantum, please… jangan sakit hati… -melas mode: ON-)

Topink-violin:Nee-san… arisu-san hanya salah apdet (kayaknya) –innocent mode-. Betewe, nee-san apa kabar? Dah lama aku gak apdet nih cerita… kangen deh ama nee-san… maaf ya gak ada bonus feature… .

To Hyacinthoides: Lho??? Ryou-chan ganti nama??? Mav aku gak tau… dah lama gak ke FFN… jadinya aku manggil kamu apa???

To OchA-gledek: Ocha-chan, mav kayaknya Ocha-chan rikues aja lagi yaa… oh, ya, mau ikutan kuis???

To Faika Araifa: pengalaman pribadi anda saya pahami… karna gue juga pernah tuh diintrogasi ama guru sia-piip-…! Araifa penggemar Itachi? Nanti insya allah saya munculin lagi di next chappy… okeh?

To : Shinooo!!! Di cari adek kamu!!! Tuh, kakak kamu katanya lagi mau nelpon kamu sekarang… apa katanya??? Oh yah, makasih doanya… -wink-

To Hola-Ucup-Disini: Ucup-san makasih ya udah ngedukung panpik2 aku selama ini… -bend down-

To Sarugaki Sacchi: Yup, Saskey punya daftar semua fg nya! Soalnya Saskey membuka pendaftaran khusus yang ingin menjadi fg-nya… hebat kan… (author yg gak bisa beda'in mana 'hebat' mana 'lebay'…). You pervert juga…??? (asik, ada temen). Sorry, apdet gue ternyata lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… banget… (maklum, kepotong kegiatan).

To oondagubrakitachi: selamat datang, makasih, sama-sama, en maaf… belum sempet baca cerita situ…

To lil-ecchan: gomen banged… untuk sekmen utama BK nya di chap-chap selanjutnya –senyum ala majikan tokek-

To Cantik-Chan: Gomen (di chap ini udah berapa kata maaf yang gw masukkin, hampir kehabisan stok kata maaf nih, hehe) bonus featurenya belom ada dulu. Makasih karena selalu ngereview en baca cerita koew…

To MAMBLE: Maaf bangeddddd… (stok maaf benar2 low)…

To Ferissa (ama temennya juga): makasih aku ucapin sebanyak2nya kepada dikau wahai sahabatku (puisitis majikan tokek)… udah selalu setia baca cerita en ngereview.

The last but not least, Sakura-chan: yayang sakura-chan kemana ajah??? Mav banged aku dah lama gak smsan… .

**

* * *

**

A/N 02

**: **Ada kuis baru untuk kalian, bagi yang mau ikutan silahkan… hadiahnya… (jreng… jreng) dapet tanda tangan dari Ashoudan Zimer-sama! –ditabok sendal- bokis denk… (lagian… mana ada yang suka ama gue, apalagi ttd gue… –nasib author kurang temen-) hadiahnya saya jadikan OC spesial di sini, karena memang **saya membutuhkan satu ato dua orang sebagai OC (cewek dan cowok)**. Soal ciri fisik, sifat dan nama, saya serahkan anda inginnya kayak gimana.

(Kuis tak ada hubungannya dengan NARUTO, ini pengetahuan umum… (kayak ujian ajee))

Kuis (01): Siapa nama _komikus_** manga Bleach**? (petunjuk: 2 kata, masing2 kata terdiri dari 4 huruf)

Kuis (02): Apa _nama_ **game**, dimana kita bisa menciptakan dan mengatur manusia, membuat rumah, dan membeli perabotan rumah? (petunjuk: produksi MAXIS kerja sama dengan EA)

Kuis (03): Apa _judul album_ terbaru keluaran tahun 2008 grup band asal Jepang **Home Made Kazoku**? (Petunjuk: 1 kata, 4 huruf)

Kuis (04): Apa _judul_ **Madagaskar 2**? (petunjuk: 3 kata)

Kuis (05): Siapakah _nama asli_ tokoh **Near** dalam anime/manga **Death Note**? (Petunjuk: 2 kata. Kata pertama 4 huruf, huruf pertama N huruf terakhir E. Kata kedua 5 huruf, huruf pertama dan terakhir R. (terungkap di komik vol. 12))

Silahkan dijawab semampu anda. Pertanyaan kuis boleh dipilih minimal 3. Kalo bisa semuanya, bagus… kesempatan menjadi OC spesial saya ada di depan mata. Haha.

**Format menjawab kuis:** (kode kuis) jawaban, contoh: (01) Masashi Kishimoto. Misalnya… (hehe)

Yah, (kalo tidak mau) saya hanya mengharapkan _**review… kok.**_


	7. Lanjutan Chapter 06

**Lanjutan Chapter 06**

**Curious Friends: Make a Fuss with a Furious friend**

**(Part: TWO)**

"Kenapa kamu malah menyimpang?"

Tenten terdiam…

Karena tenten yang gampang banget kesel (dan dia juga ikut karate dan ballet) Naruto langsung didepak… Iyaaaak! Dan terlempar sejauh 10 meter dari permukaan laut, pemirsa sekalian!

"MENYIMPANG GIMANEEE???!!! LOE KIRA GUE ANAK APAAN HAH??!!" kesel Tenten.

Naru yang mukanya ancur, mulutnya berbusa dan nungging di atas tanah pun kebingungan. "Heh? Bukannya kamu (–piip-) sama dokter Neji sepupunya Hinata?"

Kerumunan tanda tanya (dan laler) pun ngumpul menjadi satu di kepala Tenten "–piip- sama dokter Neji?" katanya dengan menahan emosi. **"UAPAAAAAHHHHHHH???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Badai pun langsung mengguncang atmosfer mereka berdua. Dengan notabene, peralatan kelas udah pada retak semua menjadi korban kegilaan Tenten pada Naru.

"I… ya… kan?" tanya Naru dengan nada gak yakin.

"NARU!!!!!! MUKA LOE MAU GUE JEDUTIN KE TANK BAJA?! HAH?!" Tenten dengan wajah ganas dan aura panas menghampiri Naru yang sudah tak berdaya menghadapi kenyataan dunia. _Kretek… kreteeekk…_ Tangan Tenten pun udah siap melayang tuk menelan korban baru.

"Wa-wa-wait…!" seru Naru udah ketakutan. Mana dia pipis di celana lagi! Bau pesing Nar! –author hidungnya mimisan karena tak kuat menahan bau jengkol pesing Naru-

"Gak pake wait-waitan…!" kata Tenten. "HEAAAAAAAHHH…!" Tenten melayangkan tinjuan bogemnya ke arah Naru. Sasaran Tenten adalah muka bengal Naru.

Naru nyilangin kedua tangannya. "HUAAAAA!!!!! GUE KATA BEKAAAAAA!!! NYAAAAKKKK~~!!!!!!!!!"

Tenten pun otomatis mengerem bogemannya yang dikit lagi merusak wajah bengal nan mesum Naru. "Hah? Beha?"

"BEKA DOGOL!" protes Naru. Tapi di dalem atinya, _selamet… gue… _

"Oh… beha… eh, beka…" puas tenten. "Hah? BK?"

"Iye… kemaren BK tuh dateng ke rumah gue… dan blah… blah… blah…" begitulah Naru pun menceritakan segala yang ditanyakan BK padanya. Gak berapa lama kemudian Tenten ngakak.

"Ya elah… gue gak nyangka gunjingan temen malah bikin loe dapet masalah."

"Nah entu die… kata BK yang dapet sorces (A/N: maksud naru adalah _sources_ tapi karena otaknya adalah otak nanas, jadi dia ngomongnya 'SORCES') dari anak-anak yang ngeliat elu jalan sama dokter Neji pada ngira elu jadian ama dokter gila itu…" para Neji fansgirl siap-siap mo ngehajar Naru yang bilang kalo Neji dokter gila.

"WAKAKAKAKAKAKAKKKK!!!!!!" ngakak Tenten.

"Kok elu ngakak sih, bukannya sedih kek, panik kek, marah kek… entar laler masuk ke mulut elo baru tau loe!" protes Naru yang benci liat Tenten dari tadi cuman ngakak ngedengerin dia cerita.

Tenten menghapus air matanya karna kebanyakan ketawa. "Fiuuuuhhhh… Loe Lucu Nar! BK juga!"

Naru naikin alis kanannya. "Gue juga tau kalo gue tuh lucu dan imut…"

"Pede loe! Maksud gue tingkah laku loe tu yang lucu! Hanya gara-gara masalah gue aja loe sampe ngambek sama temen2 elo! Mereka tuh sekarang lagi pada kebingungan mikirin elu yang makin aneh aja. Mereka katanya khawatir kalo elo bakal menjadi nanas menggila dan mengganas kalo depresi kayak gini terus…"

"Ngambek…? Ya elah… sapa yang ngambek!" tampik Naru, Naru pun tertular penyakit _**Ngakakngus gilalus**_ sejenis penyakit berngakak ria yang ditularkan Tenten. "Wakakakakak!! Gue tuh gak pernah ngambek ama temen2 gue!"

"Lha trus… loe kok ngambek ama Hinata sampe kayak gitu sih…? Sampe minta putus segala?"

"Gue minta putus karna kesel aja ma dia… dua hari yang lalu gue pernah liat dia jalan ma si Kiba! Mana mesra banget lagi si Kiba pake megang-megang kepala si Hinata… BETE…" sungut Naru. Naru, muka lu kalo sungut kayak gitu mirip banget sama yang namanya **BERUK**.

"Tapi… kata si Shika loe tu juga bete ama kita-kita karna gak ngebantuin elo…?"

"Oh… entu… kalo entu gue kesel karna mereka gak bantuin gue waktu ulangan umum matematik kemaren. Ehh… mereka malah ngetawain gue…!"

"Yah, Nar, dimana2 yang namanya **U-LA-NGAN** entu **KER-JA-SEN-DI-RI**. Jadi gak mungkin lah! Kita bantuin elo! Mana gurunya ngeliatin dengan tatapan ngiler lagi!" ehem, killer maksud Tenten.

"Oh, iya… ya…" jawab Naru ala Temon. "Eh, lanjut ke masalah utama. Tapi gue juga pernah liat loe jalan ama Dokter Neji! Mesra banget… nah, loe tu ngapain ma dia?"

"Mesra? Maksud loe pegangan tangan?"

"Yep! Gue juga liat elo pegangan tangan ma dia!"

"Oh… buled. Itu sih karena gue sangking takutnya… elo pasti ngintipin gue dari arah belakang gue ama dokter Neji ya…?"

"Iya. Lha? Loe takut kenapa?"

"Gue waktu itu ngajak Dokter Neji ke rumah gue. Beliau merupakan dokter langganan keluarga. Waktu itu gue dari sekolah naik sepeda ke rumah, gue kaget pas pulang ibu gue udah jatoh di dapur. Sangking paniknya gue langsung naek sepeda lagi ngeloyor ke rumkitnya dokter Neji… gitu, Nar…"

"Hem… kenapa kata anak2 ngeliat elu sering berdua ma dokter Neji?" tumben nih anak otaknya jalan. Pake nanya2 segala lagi… biasanya satu tambah satu aja kagak tau jawabannya –author diterbangkan ke langit dengan rasengan-

"Ya, sejak itu ibu gue di rawat di rumkit. Karena ibu gue single parent, dokter Neji kasian liat gue yang tiap hari cuman bisa nangisin ibu gue yang lagi koma di rumkit. Dokter Neji dokter yang baik, dia selalu nenangin gue dan selalu ngajak gue beli makanan di luar pake mobilnya, ya… tujuannya biar gue gak terlalu berpikiran negatif tentang kondisi kesehatan ibu gue…"

"Ohhhhh… ya ampun…!" seru Naru dengan wajah gak mutu. "Trus…? Ibu loe gimana sekarang keadaannya?"

"Ya… bersyukur deh, berkat Dokter Neji, ibu gue udah sembuh. Trus, setelah itu gue memohon untuk bisa ngebantu ngeringanin pekerjaan ibu gue, gue minta pekerjaan sama Dokter Neji di Rumkit. Yaa… lumayan akhirnya gue diijinin jadi pembawa makanan di rumkit. Dokter Neji juga udah ngangkat gue jadi adik angkatnya… Gitu Men!"

"Oh… sorry ya kalo gitu… udah mikir yang enggak2 sama loe…" kata Naru puas. "Eh, kalo gitu kita ke BK aja sekarang yuk? Biar kita jelasin masalahnya ma BK!"

"Oce… boss!" kata Tenten. Mereka pun ngeloyor ke arah BK.

_Laporan taktik C_

_Masalah telah terungkap. Semua hanya kesalahpahaman dan hanya sekedar perhatian berlebihan Naru pada teman-temannya. Sementara itu komentar Tenten: "Gue gitu lohhh…!"_

_Hasil Laporan: Taktik C SUCCESS!!_

_**Esok harinya**_

"Ohhhhhhh……!!" kompak Naru cs.

"Yak… kurang kompak 'oh' nya! sekali lagi!" seru Kiba sambil meganingin stick komposer. Kiba langsung di bogem sama Sasuke.

"Yah, maafin gue deh temen2 kalo ternyata kalian ngira gue ni ngambek sama kalian…" maaf Naru sambil nyalamin temennya atu2.

"Loe kira LEBARAN?!" protes Gaara yang gak mau tangannya dicium sama Naru yang telah tobat. "Jangan cium tangan gue, cium kaki gue!" Perintah Gaara sok nunjuk-nunjuk sepatunya yang habis nginjek sesuatu yang kuning.

"Setan loe! Loe kira gue budak loe apa!" mereka pun bertengkar, saling cubit-mencubit antar pipi, dan saling menjambak rambut satu dan yang lain.

"Ten, jadi waktu entu loe bukan jadian ma Dokter Neji?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya bukanlah! Lagian Dokter Neji tu sepuluh taon lebih tua dari gue! Masa iya gue embat juga???" kata Tenten mantap seiring Hinata membentuk huruf 'O' di bibirnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Huaaahh… sekarang masalahnya dah selesai deh!" kata Shikamaru dengan lemes dan loyo.

**xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx**

_**MASIH BELOM TAMAT!!!!!! SAIA SUDAH APDET CHAPTER 07 BERSAMAAN DENGAN CHAPTER INI JUGA….!**_

_**EITSSS…! SEBELUM KAMU KE CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA, REVIEW DULU CERITA SINGKAT INI OKEY…!!!!**_

**(author: -maksa mode ON-)**


	8. Di Sini Ada Setan

_**Disclaimer:**__ Bukan punya saya… khu…khu… Liat saja nanti Masashi-sensei! –digrebek polisi-_

**A/N:** Lagi2 saya harus meminta maaf karena saya mengapdet nih cerita loooooaaaaaammaaaaaaaaaaaa sekali… saya benar-benar minta maaf… -bend down, kepala ngejeduk lantai sangking rendahnya-

Langsung aja iaph…

**Chapter 07**

**Di sini ada Setan**

Hari ini hari yang menyenangkan untuk berlibur semester. Sebelum pengumuman kenaikan kelas, Kelas Naru cs yaitu kelas 2-I memutuskan untuk berlibur dan berwisata ke Gunung Ciremai. Wisata itu diikuti oleh seluruh anak-anak kelas tanpa kecuali berikut bonus dengan guru-guru yang ingin berwisata seperti Pak Kakashi sang wali kelas, Pak Iruka sang guru bahasa Indonesia, dan Bu Kurenai sang guru Seni.

Para Naru cs dengan riang gembira tra lalala naik bus. Di bus menuju Tempat wisata Gunung Ciremai pun ribut dan ancur. Ada yang lagi ngedengerin musik, ada yang lagi molor berngiler, ada yang lagi in-de-hoy, ada yang lagi tawuran, ada juga yang lagi nyanyi-nyanyi gak jelas kayak orang kesetanan. Nyok, kita tengokin mereka satu per satu!

"Hinata-chan… maafin aku yah kemaren…" rayu Naru pada Hinata. Pipi Hinata yang putih pucat pun berubah merah.

"Iya… Hinata maafin kok…"

"Hinata… Mau gak jadi cewek Naru lagi…?" rayu Naru sambil ngasih sebungkus coklat.

"Aww… to tweet…" ehem, so sweet maksudnya, "…Mau donk…" Mereka pun pelukan (audience sound effect: "Owwwh…"). Sementara itu, Kiba dibakar oleh api cemburu, dan akamaru dibakar jadi sate (lha?).

"Udah lah… Kib… ikhlasin aja napa…" kata Lee sambil ngelus2 punggung Kiba.

"Iye nih, Kib. Loe kan punya tampang lumayan –meski gak secakep gue- loe pasti bisa nyari cewek lain…" sabda Gaara sambil ngelus2 kepala Kiba.

Dengan selaw mosien Kiba menengok ke arah mereka. Wajahnya jadi gak karuan. Ingusnya ngucur gak kalah deras sama air matanya. Mukanya jadi kayak setan kuntilanak yang kehilangan anaknya. "Gue… cinte ama die… HUAAAAAA!!!!" teriaknya dan kemudian meluk Gaara, dan sekalian ngelapin ingus ke baju Gaara.

"Setan loe! Ngelap ingus di baju gue!!!" ketus Gaara.

"Udah! Loe maklumin aja napa sih…! Lagi patah hati tuh anak!" Sabda Lee sambil men'cup-cup' Kiba yang lagi nyaman dipelukan Gaara.

"Pokoknya awas aja loe kalo sampe ngiler juga di baju gue ini!" protes Gaara.

"Huhhuhuhuhuhuu…" nangis Kiba. Sementara itu akamaru cuman ngoap liat majikannya dramatis mode.

Sementara di bagian bus sebelah kanan belakang, Sakura sedang adem ayem duduk berdua sama Sasuke.

"Hey, Sakura… bentar lagi kan kita kelas sembilan, kalo lu dah mo lulus nanti lo mau masuk SMA mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"………" tidak ada jawaban.

"Gue mau masuk SMK nih nanti…"

"………" masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Gue pengen nya loe juga masuk SMK yang sama kayak gue…" katanya sambil blush sedikit.

"………" still, and still no answer.

"Soalnya, gue… mau loe jadi… cewek gue nanti pas SMA…" Sasuke sudah memiliki rencana rupanya.

"………" no comment.

"Sakura? Jawab gue donk!" Sasuke yang penasaran nengokin wajah Sakura yang menghadap berlawanan dengan wajah lawan bicaranya itu. "ce… illah… Dia **MOLOR** lagi…! Gue kayak ngomong sama tembok donk!!!" keluh sang Sasuke karena merasa dirinya orang tidak waras yang ngomong sendiri. Ciehhh… Sakura ngiler lagi!

Sementara itu, Shino yang lagi digangguin de Trio Galiki… (Kiba udah waras karena dukungan anggota Galiki lainnya)

"Eh, Si Shino gi molor tuh…!" seru Kiba ngelirik jahil sama anggota Galiki.

"Hehehe…" cengir mereka dengan tampang jayus. Gaara pun di kode oleh Lee untuk mencari sebuah batang pendek sebagai bahan jahil. Kebetulan Gaara habis minum aqua botol. Sedotannya dia ambil terus dia serahin sama Lee.

Kiba nampol si Lee, "Bego Lu! Kekecilan donk sedotan segini mah!!"

"Trus yang segede apa?" tanya Gaara dan Lee. Kiba ngeluarin sedotan ampuh buatannya (A/N: Tau sedotan yang buat Pop Ice yang gede-gede?)

"Buset! Loe mau ngorek hidungnya pake itu…?" tanya Lee.

Kiba pun nyengir sampe taringnya keliatan semua. Cengiran yang bakal mempesona semua banci yang ada di dunia. "Ya enggak lah! Kalo ngorek idungnya dia secara langsung, kita bakal mati digiles lalernya Shino!"

"Trus?" tanya de trio Galiki.

Kiba gak menjawab. Dia menyobek sebuah kertas dari kertas selebaran. Kertas itu pun dia kunyah sampai membulad, trus dia keluarin lagi, dia masukin ke sedotan. "Jorok lu!" komen Gaara nampol Kiba. Lee cuman ngacungin two thumbs up dengan mengucap kata-kata 'Keren…!'

"Sedotan segede ono kuat lu buat niupnya?" tanya Gaara.

"Bukan gue yang bakal niup…" Kiba pun mengeluarkan sepotong kue dari kantong jaketnya. "Choji… ker… ker…" panggil Kiba sambil menjentikkan jarinya beberapa kali (emang Choji kucing?).

Chouji yang bejarak dua bangku bus dari mereka mencium hawa sedap menyesatkan dari kue Kiba. Ia pun menghampiri dengan melesat dalam waktu sepersekian detik. "Buat gue?" tanyanya.

"Nih, tiup dulu ke arah Shino, baru lo boleh ambil tuh kue!" seru Kiba dengan akal bulus 1001 sambil menyerahkan sedotan yang sudah di isi pelurunya.

"Siap!" choji pun meniupnya beberapa kali ke arah Shino. Trio Galiki nyengir ala Hiruma. Dan… "FUUUH!!!"

Chouji meniupkan berkali-kali ke arah Shino dan selalu tepat sasaran.

"Kok, Shino gak bangun2 sih?" tanya Lee heran.

"Ya udah cukup, Chouji. Nih, Buat elo…" kata Kiba sambil menyodorkan kue. Chouji pun terharu dan memakan kue tersebut dengan ganasnya.

"Nyok, kita tengok!" seru Gaara menghampiri Shino yang duduk di kursi paling belakang. Trio Galiki yang lain pun mengikuti.

Setelah sampai, Kiba dengan hati-hati mengecek apakah bener tuh KM bertangan serangga tidur, dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya sekitar 10 cm di depan wajah Shino. "Dia molor tuh…" bisik Kiba kemudian.

Tiba-tiba, Gaara yang menyadari sesuatu langsung berlari dan berteriak, _**"LARIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

Kiba dan Lee yang berkemampuan prosesor sangat rendah cengo ngeliat Gaara yang menjauh.

"Eh?" gumam Lee sambil nengok ka arah Shino. "KIBA!!! SI SHINO!!!" Lee pun ikut ngacir.

Kiba menengok ke arah Shino. Kiba shock ngeliat segerombolan **LEBAH** udah berkerumun seperti nungguin dia ngacir kayak temen-temennya. "Euuh… Shino… gue cuman bercanda kok…" kata Kiba yang udah keringet dingin.

"Hadiah buat yang ngeganggu sarang lebah…" kata Shino dengan wajah mencekam. Kiba hendak lari tapi ter… lam… bat…

"_**UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELEEEEEEEPPPPP MEEEEEE!!!!!!"**_

Gaara dan Lee pun hanya mengheningkan cipta dan mendendangkan lagu kematian… mengheningkan cipta… Mulai.

**xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx**

Gak kerasa, perjalanan udah hampir memasuki ¾ perjalanan seluruhnya. Mereka memasuki wilayah hutan sekarang. Hutan terlihat sangat mencekam dan mengerikan mengingat saat itu sedang malam hari.

Anak-anak gak mempedulikan hal itu. Mereka hanya bernyanyi dan berdendang ria. Tapi di luar dugaan…

"UWWAAAA!!!!!! GAWAT!!!! REMNYA BLONG…!!!!!!!" Seru Pak Sopir tiba-tiba. Dalam waktu yang singkat, bus oleng dan keluar jalur. Bus malah memasuki wilayah hutan yang tersebar di kiri dan kanan jalan. Bus pun berlonjak-lonjak saat menuruni jalan hutan yang menyeramkan itu.

"HUWAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! BIS NYA** NUNGGING**!!!!!!!" seru Naru sambil melukin Hinata (kesempatan dalam kesempitan).

"Kyaaa!" seru Hinata ketakutan.

"TSUNAAAMIIIII!!!!!!!!" seru Galiki sambil panik gak jelas lari-larian di dalem bus.

"GODZILA NENDANG BUS!!!!" seru Tenten bergabung dengan trio Galiki.

"…" seru Shino. Luarnya gak ngomong apa-apa, tapi dalemnya, _"HUAAAA!!!!!! MATEEEE GUEEEE!!!!!!! MANA GUE MASIH BUJANG LAGI!!"_

"WOY SAKURA BANGUN LOE!! JANGAN MOLOR AJA!" panik Sasuke sambil megangin tangan Sakura. Sakura yang dengan keributan kayak gitu masih enak molor. Sasuke yang malah jadi bingung mengingat bokap Sakura nitipin Sakura sama dia. Karena takut diterbangin ke langit sama bokapnya kalo Sakura kenapa-napa, Sasuke akhirnya meluk Sakura biar gak jatoh kemana-mana.

"Hemm~ boneka Teddy…" gumam Sakura dalam mimpinya sambil meluk balik Sasuke erat.

"Buset…! Sesek nih napas gue…!!! Nih anak molor ato mo ngebunuh gue sih?!" keluh Sasuke.

"**PAK SOPIR GIMANA SIH?!**" seru Pak Kakashi dan Pak Iruka sambil menjitak pak sopir sampe klenger.

Sementara itu bu Kurenai yang mendapati sepatu haknya patah hanya mengeluh sambil menangis, "Mahal… huuuhuuu…"

"Bu Kurenai di saat gini kok malah nyanyi sih?!!" protes anak-anak yang lagi kalap.

"SAPA YANG LAGI NYANYI???!!!" marah Bu Kurenai.

Shikamaru yang habis tidur cuman ngebuka matanya sebelah, "Eng? Lagi apa sih? Lagi latihan buat emergency ya?" tanyanya dengan suara kecil. Tapi suara itu dapat didengar orang yang disebelahnya, Temari yang lagi berdiri dan pegangan sama kursi buat jaga keseimbangan.

"Shikamaru! Loe tu BEGO ya?! Kita tuh lagi masuk hutan tau gak!!" seru Temari.

"Oh…" katanya sambil berpaling ke arah berlawanan dan melanjutkan lagi tidurnya.

_**Gile nih anak gak da panik-paniknya!**_Batin Temari.

Tiba-tiba mata Shikamaru terbuka dengan lebar ala SquidWord yang kesel pas lagi tidur digangguin sama SpongeBob. "**UAAAAPAAAAHHH????!!!! KITA LAGI MASUK HUTAN?!**" Shika pun langsung panik gak jelas bergabung dengan trio Galiki dan Tenten.

Temari sweatdrop. _Yah… baru connect dia…_ batinnya kemudian.

Pak supir dengan keahlian super segera menghentikan bus dengan mengerem ala mobil-mobil jagoan yang di tivi, yaitu dengan membanting stir 180 derajat.

"**AWAAAS!!!!!!**" Teriak pak kakashi dan Pak Iruka sambil pelukan sangking takutnya.

Bersyukur keahlian sang sopir sangat luar biasa. Bis berhenti dengan selamat walopun sempet nabrak pohon.

"Fuuuhh…" lega Semua orang di bus.

Keadaan pun menjadi hening…

Hening… _**sfx:**__ Kriiik… kriik… _

Keheningan hutan yang hanya diisi dengan suara-suara asing seperti burung hantu dan jangkrik, membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri dari kursi duduknya.

"Euhh…" kata Naru memecah keheningan. "Guys, kita… di hutan?" tanyanya.

Tak ada yang menjawab.

Tapi beberapa menit kemudian, _**"GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_ teriak mereka panik. Naru langsung dijitak sama Hinata karena telah membuat seluruh penghuni bis panik.

"Oke, oke…! Jangan panik semuanya! Malam ini kita akan menginap di sini, besok pagi baru kita cari bantuan keluar. Sepertinya kita keluar dari jalur hanya beberapa kilometer dari jalur seharusnya!" seru Pak Kakashi.

"Hanya beberapa **KILOMETER**???" tanya anak-anak serempak, "perasaan **BEBERAPA RATUS KILOMETER** deh pak!"

Kakashi sweatdrop. _Anak-anak jaman sekarang gak bisa di bo'ongin…_

"Cih, ini gara-gara kamu!" Marah pak Iruka sambil dengan sukarela menjitak pak sopir yang udah tepar karena dijitak terus.

"Ya udah, gini aja. Kalian daripada panik gak guna kayak gitu, mari kita bantu turunkan tenda darurat dari bagasi bus! Kita akan menginap semalaman di sini!" Anak-anak pun bangkit dari kursinya. Saat mereka sudah akan menuruni tangga pintu bus, Pak Kakashi memanggil mereka.

"Oh, ya… satu hal lagi…" katanya kemudian serius, tampangnya mendadak mencekam. "Jangan ada yang jalan keluar lebih dari radius 100 meter dari bus ini. Karena… malam-malam begini biasanya **setan suka sama anak kecil**…"

Anak-anak menelan air ludahnya. Mereka pun keluar dari bus dengan keringat dingin. Kecuali Shika yang menganggap dirinya bukan anak kecil.

Pak Kakashi pun di bogem Bu Kurenai. "Jangan bikin anak-anak panik dong, pak!"

"Bukan bikin panik, tapi ultimatum biar mereka gak jauh-jauh dari sini!"

"Iya! Tapi caranya salah!" protes bu kurenai. Pak Iruka segera menenangkan mereka.

**xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx**

"Hoy! Kalian bertiga jangan cuman bengong gitu dong! Bantuin kita gih!" seru Ino pada de trio Galiki kita yang lagi cengo bin blehok alias enak-enakan aja.

"Lha? Kita ngapain dong?? Orang semua dah kebagian pekerjaan!" protes Kiba sambil ngerokok (jangan dicontoh pemirsa). Akamaru yang lagi tidur ceritanya gak denger apa-apa. Jelaslah gak denger apa-apa, orang akamaru ditinggal di bis.

"Cari kayu bakar aja sana!" seru Sakura. Trio Galiki asalnya gak mau. Tapi setelah mereka dihadiahi tinju, mereka pun berangkat. "Oy! Carinya jangan jauh-jauh ya!" seru Sakura melambaikan tangan pada mereka seiring Galiki menjauh.

"Men, loe cari sebelah sana, loe sana, dan gue ke sono. Kalo udah selesai, kita kumpul di sini. Oke?" pimpin Lee kemudian. Semua pun setuju.

_**Di tempat Kiba…**_

Kiba mencari di tempat yang Lee tunjuk tadi. "Yah, si geblek itu lupa kalo dia yang bawa senter!" serunya kemudian sambil menengok kembali ke belakang ke arah Lee berdiri tadi. Tapi Lee udah gak keliatan. "Ah, udah lah. Gue pake senter hape dulu…"

Kiba pun mencari kayu bakar sambil menggigit hape senternya dengan mulut. Beberapa lama ia mengumpulkan, tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung sesuatu. Ia pun terjatuh, hape dan kayu bakar yang telah ia kumpulkan pun jatuh berantakan. "SHIT!!! Gue kesandung apaan sih?!" umpatnya karena kesal.

Ia pun meraba-raba untuk mencari hapenya yang sudah tak menyala lagi. Saat ia meraba-raba, ia merasa tangannya memegang sesuatu yang lembut dan sesuatu yang basah tapi hangat. "Lho? Apaan nih? Gue megang tokai gitu?" ia terus meraba-raba sampe hapenya pun ditemukannya.

Saat ia nyalakan senternya kembali, ia pun menyadari bahwa yang ia pegang itu sama sekali bukan tokai, tapi…

"**HUWAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TANGAN MANUSIA!!!**" Kiba pun ngacir sekenceng-kencengnya ke arah yang ditentukan Lee tadi sebagai tempat pertemuan.

Saat sampai ia pun ngos-ngosan. Ia berbalik untuk memastikan tak ada 'sesuatu' pun yang mengikutinya. Dan untungnya tak ada. "Huff… thanks Go…,-" ia berpaling kembali, ternyata malang nasibnya ia harus memandang sebuah tangan yang udah mejeng di depannya di atas tanah sambil melambai-lambaikan seolah ngomong 'hai cowok… leh kenalan gak?'

Kiba pingsan di tempat…

_**Sementara itu di tempat Gaara…**_

"Duuuuh… gue kebelet nih… mau 'pee' dulu ah…" katanya sambil menghampiri sebuah pohon dan segera membuka resleting celananya. "Huaaah, lega…"

"Ihihihihihihihi…" Tak lama, Gaara pun mendengar seorang cewek ketawa cengengesan.

"Ih… Kiba! Jangan becanda dong! Malem2 gini loe masih seneng aja gangguin gue!!" serunya sambil memutari tempat itu mencari Kiba dengan senternya kalo-kalo Kiba ngumpet di balik semak.

"Kiba! Keluar!" seru Gaara.

"Loe yakin mau gue untuk keluar?" tanya suara itu.

"No Joking Kiba! Cepet keluar!!" serunya memutari senter ke sekeliling nya yang penuh dengan semak dan pohon besar itu.

Karena tak ada jawaban, dengan kesal Gaara menghampiri salah satu pohon yang tak begitu besar ukurannya. "Gue tau! Loe pasti di sini kan!" serunya sambil menendang pohon itu. Selang beberapa detik, terdengar suara sesuatu jatuh dari balik pohon tersebut dan terdengar suara 'adaw…!'

"Tuh kan elo di sini!" katanya sambil menghampiri arah suara itu. Ia pun menyenteri sesuatu yang ia kira Kiba itu dengan senter agar nampak wajah bodohnya.

"Aduuuh…! HEH! ELO MAU NGEBUNUH GUE YAAA?!" teriak sesuatu itu yang ternyata **kuntilanak** yang lagi megangin pinggangnya karena kesakitan.

Gaara langsung pucet. Wajahnya yang udah putih pucet itu makin aja pucet ngeliat sosok wanita berambut panjang berjubah putih lagi ngelambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Gaara and say, "Hey, ganteng… aku lagi jomblo nih, mau gak jadi cowok aku…?"

"**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! SETAAAAAAAANNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" teriaknya dan lari terbirit-birit ke arah yang Lee tunjuk tadi sebagai tempat pertemuan.

_**Gusraaaakk~!!!**_

Ia pun tersandung sesuatu. Saat ia senter, ternyata, "Kiba? Kok lu tidur di sini?"

_**Meanwhile in Lee's place…**_

Lee mungutin kayu bakar dengan riang gembira dan tralala alias nyanyi gak jelas lagu 'Kucing garong'. Setelah ia mungutin kayu bakar, ia pun hendak kembali ke tempat pertemuan yang dia tunjuk tadi.

Tapi, setelah berjalan jauh…

"Kok gue kayaknya gak kemana-mana ya? Perasaan jarak dari sini ke sana pendek deh… apa gue yang keasyikan nyari kayu bakar, ya? Makanya jadi kejauhan?"

2 jam kemudian…

Lee terus berjalan, tapi makin dirasa, ia hanya berputar-putar mengelilingi tempat itu. "GUAAAAHH!!!! Kayaknya ada deh gue ngiterin nih tempat sepuluh ribu kali!!!" Kata Lee putus asa sambil melempar kayu bakar ke atas tanah.

"WADAWW!!!" seru sebuah suara.

"Heh? Sapa tu???" tanya Lee bingung.

"Heh! Elo kalo buang sampah jangan di atas gue dong!!!" protes suara itu lagi.

"Eh, sorry, sorry…" kata Lee polos. Lee pun mungutin kayu bakar yang udah dia lempar tadi. Sedikit demi sedikit dan satu persatu ranting-ranting kayu bakar ia pungut, ada sesuatu yang cengir dari balik kayu bakar itu.

"Hay cowok…" godanya.

"**GYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KEPALA ORANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

**xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx**

…_**The Horor Movie still to be continued…**_

_Kuntilanak says: "Hihihihiii… Nantikan episode selanjutnya… aku suka anak SMP… hihihihihiii…"_

**xXx-----------------------------------xXx-----------------------------------xXx**

_**+TALKSHOW+**_

Zimmer: Gyaaahaahhahahaha!!!!!!! –riffle ala Hiruma-

Naru: Hiiiiy…!! Jim, kok lu malah bikin panpik Naruto Jadi Nak SMP jadi genre **HOROR** sih?!

Zimmer: S2D!!!

Naru: Apaan tuh?

Zimmer: Suka Suka Dong!!! HYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Sakura: Nih author atu kudu di bogem deh! Biar gak makin AUTIS!!

Zimmer: enak aja loe ngatain gue AUTIS (ada upil tipis)!!!

Kiba: Kok lu bikin si Naru yang tampang bokep ini jadian lagi sih ama ayankku Hinata??? GUE GAK SETUJU!!!! –demo masal-

Zimmer: Yep, S2D… dan NC…

Sakura: NC?

Zimmer: No Comment…

Sakura: -sweatdropped-

Zimmer: Jyahahahahaa!!!!!!!

Naru: Hoy! Eling mba! Bacain review gih!

Zimmer: enak aje 'mba' gue tuh **COWOK**!!!

Naru: whatever…

Zimmer: Okay… review yang pertama datang terbang dari **Dillia Shiraishi**, Hyaaaa…!!! Yang pertama saia ucapkan terima kasih karena telah me review ke enam cerita saia –bend down-. Yang kedua, Yak! Selamat! Anda terpilih menjadi OC di chap saia yang selanjutnya di Chap 8: Penduduk dalam Hutan (Horor Present). Jiahhhh, tungguin aja iaph…

Naru: Jim, berapa orang tuh yang kepilih jadi OC???

Zimmer: Hem… sebenernya sih rencana aku semua yang mereview bakal aku masukin sebagai OC. Tapi, saia menghargai yang udah ikutan kuis dan yang telah menjawab benar 51 persen dari semua pertanyaan kuis saia… jadi, kesimpulannya yang udah ikutan kuis dan menjawab benar, saia jadikan OC utama. Sedangkan yang telah mereview, saia jadikan OC figuran… gitu ceng!

Naru: -blehok- hho…

Sasuke: Jim, gue yang baca selanjutnya ya…

Zimmer: Nya geus lah kumaha maneh we (ya udah, gimana kamu aja)!

Sasuke: Review yang ini dari **PinkBlue Moonlight**, Oh… oke… oke… saia emang lucu kok! –narsismodeON-

Zimmer: PERGI SANA SASKEEEEYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –nendang sasuke-

Sasuke: GYAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!! –melayang-

Naru: Weitz!!! Ada Kurosaki Ichigo lewat!

Zimmer: Trik kayak gitu gak akan MEMPAN!!!

Naru: Ada Hitsugaya lewat juga!!

Zimmer: GAK AKAN MEMPAN!

Naru: KYAAAH!! Hitsugaya dan Kurosaki CIPOKAN!!!

Zimmer: hueh?! Moana? Moana? –celingak celinguk-

Naru: Di Langit! –nendang-

_**Buaggghhh!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Zimmer: JIAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AWAS KAU NARUTO….!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naru: Ehem, berita selanjutnya dari **lil-ecchan**, Okey… Soal baca fanfic kamu itu URUSAN ZIMMER!

Sakura: -nabok- Sia deui… Review selanjutnya dari **Lunaritica Chika**, Naruto gak kenapa-napa kok… cuman GILA MIRING SINTING nya kambuh aja!

Zimmer: -balik lagi naek bajai- Heh! Enak aja loe baca review tanpa seijin gue! –bawa parang-

Sakura & Naru: -ngacir-

Zimmer: Huh, review selanjutnya datang naek kereta dari **Faika Araifa,** Hah? Sasori? –blehok ala Patrick Mode On-

Lee: jiah… dia blehok… -celingak celinguk- aji mumpung euy, baca review ah… Okeh review selanjutnya dari , hiah, si zimmer ituh emang suka sama HMK (Hampir Masuk Keneraka)… wakwakwakwak…

Zimmer: -langsung connect- What?! BEGO lu! HMK itu Home Made Kazoku! Iaph… aku suka bangetsss…

Shino: -muncul tiba2 ala jin- Review selanjutnya yang terakhir dari **MinatsukySaya**, panpiknya gokil? Menurut saia malah gak jelas nih Panpik…

Zimmer: -ngejitak- Sialan loe! Udah pergi sana!

Shino: Para lebah! Serbu author gila ini!

Zimmer: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata: nah, minna… keep review tuk cerita ini yaaaa… maaf kalo talkshow kali ini gak begitu lucu… (coz, author udah keburu digiles lebahnya shino) Bye… bye…

_**Sound Effect: **__**Tetap REVIEW yaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
